


Our Home Above

by jupiter_james



Series: Our Home 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester (past relationship) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Cop!Sam, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills (relationship), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Hotel Owner Gabriel, Hotel owner!Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, K9 Cop Sam, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Omega!Gabriel, Recreational Drug Use (minor), Top Sam, Top!Sam, small town USA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: When Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester decide to follow their newly-widowered brothers to Halcyon, Maine; population: barely three digits, neither of them expect to find much of anything besides fresh air and lots of free time. But Gabriel, hotel owner extraordinaire, discovers a hidden gem of a dilapidated mansion to restore as a cozy B&B, and Sam finds his place as a K9 cop in the sleepy little town where neither of them had planned to stay forever. It's a huge change for the both of them, and when an accident brings the two of them together, undeniable sparks fly. Never bonded, never mated, Sam has no idea how to handle an aggressive, junk-food addicted omega. And carefully unbonded, no desire to be mated, Gabriel has no idea how to handle the sexiest alpha he's ever seen. However, unexpected life changes and encounters lead Gabriel to believe in fate, and Sam to believe in forever.NOTEThis is a companion piece to Our Home Below. While I'm trying to keep this fic as stand-alone as possible if Destiel isn't your thing, it still follows the same timeline as OHB.
  FIC ON HIATUS TO DO HEALTH ISSUES 5/25/17





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> I've noted at the end of the chapter where I've cut/paste a chunk of material from Ch. 02 of Our Home Below. There are a couple of spots in early chapters where I will do this for the sake of continuity, but it won't be often. Feel free to skip the old material if you want.

Gabriel Novak does, in fact think that he is his brother's keeper. He's always thought that, and it's always been true. He and Castiel couldn't be more different if they tried, but somehow they're also the closest. Probably because Castiel actually _sees_ him for what he is. Which, nine times out of ten, is a big fucking liar.

Life's a lot easier that way, though. And even though he's pushed past thirty-three, he keeps hoping that "fake it 'til you make it" will one day become a reality. It is most of the time, though. See, people don't always trust omegas to have their best interests at heart. The overt sexism isn't so apparent in modern times, but a secondary gender doesn't always tend to work out in the person's favor. Especially for female alphas or male omegas. They're not necessarily rare, but they are uncommon enough to make your average beta a little bit gun shy in the workplace. Even more so when you're asking them to give you shitloads of money.

Gabriel likes the challenge. He likes _to_ challenge. He enjoys breezing into boardrooms, devil-may-care, and turning the skeptics into millionaires. Because Gabriel Novak is _really_ good at his job. 

Of course... Halcyon, Main, population: fart noise, could _possibly_ be stretching his ability. It's beautiful country that his little brother has decided to escape to, but that also means it's _country_. Not a lot of wallets to dish out for a hotel. Not a lot in the way of hotels to take over, either, he notes as the taxi takes them from the airport. Not much of anything. "East Jesus nowhere," he murmurs.

"You didn't have to come," Castiel snaps. Flying makes him grumpy because he can never make his ears pop properly.

Gabriel doesn't bait him. But, yes, he did have to come. He's his brother's keeper. And Castiel alone in the wilderness minus his daughter minus his family equals shit Gabriel does _not_ like to think about, so Fart Noise, Maine it is. With all the grass and the forest and a lot of nothing making him doze until... a for sale sign right past the town's line marker.

It's a _mansion_. For sale. Here. In the middle of nowhere. A for sale sign. A sign-sign. Literal and figurative. "Wonder what's up with that place?" he muses, pointing.

Castiel doesn't even look. He's too busy trying to find reception on his cell phone.

The driver, however, says, "it's been abandoned for years now."

That means it's in his price range. Gabriel shuts his eyes. _Thank you, God, for telling me I did the right thing._ He'd been dreading having to leave Castiel up here by himself after a month or so, but he couldn't be without a new project for too long. There are too many people he needs to employ. And Halcyon, Maine is as good a place as any. As long as the house isn't too run down to fix without it being not worth his while.

xxXXxx

Jody Mills scares Sam Winchester a little bit, but that's how he knows that she'll make a good boss. She takes no shit, but she's fair. Keeps her people safe while they're keeping everyone else safe. Plus, she gave him a dog. Ianto's pure German Shepherd, highly trained, loves car rides. He's the best police dog a guy could ask for. There's not much cause for a K9 unit in such a small town, but Sam sure isn't complaining with the company.

Life moves at a slower pace in Halcyon, but it's not exactly boring. The people are incredibly nice, and things are... uncomplicated. He hadn't been completely selfless coming here with Dean. He's not his brother's keeper, after all. His life hadn't been awful in Lebanon, but there are definitely some things that he's fine being away from. Some people. Halcyon is letting both him _and_ his brother start fresh. And so far, so good. They're settling in nicely.

He and Dean are just exiting the cafe with their morning coffee before their respective shifts when a large moving truck rumbles through town. Sam takes note at how everyone stares at it curiously. It had been the same when they'd moved, too.

"Did we bring the riff raff?" Dean smirks.

"I'm sure everyone'll be asking if we know them, no matter where they're from," Sam answers.

The truck pulls up to a small, two-story house just past the shops in the square. "Huh," Dean says. "New doc, finally?"

"That's the rumor," Sam says. It's good that they're getting a dedicated MD at the clinic across the street on the town's square. The nearest hospital is more than an hour away, and the nurse practitioner can only do so much. Plus, being knee deep in tourist season, plenty of injuries are popping up from campers and hikers. "Hope the doc's good. It's a crap-shoot in small towns. Wonder what their story is?"

Dean doesn't even give the moving truck a second glance. "Who cares? Can't be any worse than ours. See ya tonight. Don't be late. It's supposed to rain tomorrow so I wanna get those shingles replaced."

"Got it," Sam says. "See ya." He continues on his way to the police station.

Halcyon's police station is the polar opposite of what Sam's used to. It's quiet, for one thing. And it doesn't smell like piss and sweat. In fact, today it smells like pumpkin spice coffee. Jody's got a weakness for it.

"You brought the riff raff," she greets him.

He chuckles. "Coincidence. I had no idea that rumor about the new doctor was true." He removes his hat and sets it on top of his file folders at his desk. Jody leans against it, holding out a cup of coffee to him.

"We've been angling to get a good doctor out here for about a year now. Finally found one. Young guy, willing to take a pay cut. Wasn't sure if he'd actually show up, though."

Huh. That's interesting. He's probably right about the guy having a past. "Good Samaritan?"

She shrugs. "Single dad. But his record's clean and his references were amazing. Brought his brother along. They're from Kansas, like you. You sure you don't know 'em?"

"Probably not," Sam assures her. "How do you know so much about them already, anyway?"

"They've been here almost a week already. You haven't seen them around?"

"Nah. Been too busy getting me and Dean's houses fixed before winter. What's your read? Think they'll cause problems?"

She grins. "I sure hope so. The Novak boys are pretty hot, in that 'sadly too young for me' sort of way."

That makes him laugh. "What would Donna say, hearing you talk like that?"

"She agrees with me." Jody winks and slides off the desk, getting back to her duties.

Sam watches her go and contemplates that, even though he likes to keep to himself lately, he's inadvertently become the center of the town's gossip grapevine being at the police station. And Jody's been around long enough to have an ear to the ground. Not that he minds, really. It's good to feel like an actual part of the community. He's impressed with how quickly the people around here took to him and Dean. He knows that they're being talked about since not a whole lot of new and interesting things come through very often, but all and all, they've been good to the Winchester brothers.

Donna Hanscum breaks into his musings when she bursts through the front door with Ianto. The police dog sniffs out Sam immediately and with a bark, breaks his leash, rushing to his master. Sam lets out a sharp whistle and Ianto comes to a halt right beside him, sitting down on his haunches and panting. Sam reaches out and scratches his ears enthusiastically. "Did you do good at school today?"

Beaming, Donna brings his leash over. "He was great until we got here. You're his one true love, Officer Winchester."

"That's good enough for me," Sam says, placing a small bacon treat on Ianto's nose and holding up his hand to wait. He counts to five and snaps his fingers. Ianto flips the treat up and catches it. "Donna, you're a miracle worker."

"'Course I am. Keep working on those hand signal commands with him, all right?"

Sam agrees and his eyes follow Donna as she bounces to the back of the station where Jody's office is located. They're an awesome couple, the two of them. Donna's a top-notch trainer and cop, like her wife, but Jody's often said that she thinks Donna might be at her happiest working with animals. She'd done a stint as a ranger back in the day, then been absorbed into the police a few years later. Sam suspects that if Halcyon was a bigger place, Donna Hanscum would have run a pet store or rescue. Looking down at Ianto sitting placidly and adoringly at his feet, Sam makes a mental note to drop a hint that Donna may consider breeding and training police dogs full time for programs throughout the state, and maybe down the whole east coast. She'd shine at it, and most places could use a good K9 trainer. He smiles and Ianto licks his hand. He's already invested in his friends and coworkers here. It's a really good sign.

xxXXxx

Before deciding to pull the trigger on nearly a million dollar purchase, Gabriel goes to check out the locals. If a town doesn't have good bones, then no amount of restoration to a hotel would make it worth the effort for people to travel to. But Halcyon is a town that the residents are _proud_ of. Everything from the historic brick buildings in the town square, to the public water fountains, are well-kept. The setting is also picturesque. Framed by mountains, beautiful sunlight, and virgin forests going up into the national park. There's hiking, camping, fishing, skating, _town festivals_. Rich people will pay hand over fist to be the first to visit such a hidden gem. And the potential B &B isn't large enough to attract enough visitors during the season to make the town overgrown with summer houses. Gabriel decidedly does not want that at all. He's only been there for a few days, but already wants to protect the smallness of it. It's the beauty of the place, after all.

Too bad the bank that owns the manor is three hours away. No matter. Gabriel is certain that the drive will be profitable for everyone involved.

Which it is. The bank is all too happy to sell the home and the land. It's falling apart and overgrown. Exactly what Gabriel likes to work with. It'll take two weeks to close on it, but in the meantime, Gabriel calls up his second in command.

"Gabriel!" Balthazar drawls enthusiastically. "New York misses you! You haven't called in an age!"

"We talked last week," he snorts. "And I don't give a shit about New York, that's why _you're_ there. Look, no time for chit-chat. I need you to rustle up the usual suspects toot-fucking-sweet." He trots to his car after leaving the bank, not quite used to the wet-cold of Maine in the fall.

He can almost see Balthazar's shift from teasing best friend to superb business partner in his mind's eye. "Oh? Well, I'll need a better time table than _tout de suite_ , as you're obviously aware. Where am I sending the troops this time?"

"Halcyon, Maine. Two weeks. I'm closing on a real winner up here. Fifteen rooms, old Colonial. I'm thinking gilded B&B sort of thing. Classy, but cozy."

"Um... where did you say it was, darling?" Balthazar asks with that saccharine twinge suggesting he's about ready to read Gabriel the riot act.

Gabriel won't let him. He rushes on in his devil-may-care tone, "Halcyon, Maine. Google it faster, Bal. Keep up, time, she's a-wasting!"

There's a pause. "Halcyon? My dear, their population is only-"

"I fucking know," he snaps. Gabriel likes a lot of things, but people doubting him isn't one of them. "You gotta trust me on this one."

He can hear Balthazar's voice echo as he's put on speaker phone. There's traffic noise in the background. Gabriel had almost forgotten all about noise. "It's picturesque, I'll give it that," he says carefully.

"It's a win, Bal," he says neutrally. Passion will only make his partner drag his feet more.

"We've never done a place like this."

"Feels like the right time to spread my wings." He turns on the car and blasts the heat, but doesn't bother driving yet. Convincing Balthazar of this risk will take all of his attention. It's why he hired the guy in the first place. That, and a few other important reasons.

"Or clip them. We've always done glitz and glamour. What's changed your mind? And why does Halcyon sound so familiar?"

Gabriel sighs. "It's where my little brother moved."

"Ah."

Gabriel doesn't like that breath of understanding in Balthazar's tone. The problem with being so close is that they understand each other far more than they should. "I need this, Bal. Not yanking your chain here, either. It's a good buy."

"I want to believe you," Balthazar says. "You know I trust you and you've never led us wrong. But... maybe I should call in Crowley first."

"Nooo," Gabriel whines. "Come on, man! There's a reason I put Crowley in Europe! Do I really have to pull the red card on you?"

That obviously gives Balthazar pause. "You would do that?"

No use taking back the truth now. "This time? Yeah."

Balthazar sighs. Then groans. Gabriel smiles to himself. He's won without having to cut his friend out. "Fine. I'll send the team to scope it out and get estimates. I'll fly in for closing and you can show me around the wilderness, as it were. And just a warning: I'm going to be completely honest in my assessment of the property."

"You'll fall hopelessly in love," Gabriel promises, relieved.

"I hope not," Balthazar scoffs. "I need noise and debauchery. See you in two weeks."

Gabriel ends the call and heaves a huge sigh of relief. Now on to bigger and better things.

Of course, those "better things" turn into helping Castiel move boxes from one room of his house to another. Not like he minds. He's glad that Castiel finally has the energy enough to actually start setting the place up. And the internet is finally running, so he can lounge on the couch watching cartoons with some pre-Halloween candy while Castiel does all the hard work. 

Castiel is unpacking his books and movies in the living room a few feet away currently. "Are you really buying that haunted house?" he asks.

"It's almost a done deal," Gabriel confirms. "And before you say anything, no it's not because of you, and yes, Balthazar said it was fine."

Castiel turns and his anxiety is clearly apparent in both scent and expression. "I don't want you wasting a million dollars just to watch out for me."

Gabriel makes a disgusted noise. Does no one trust him anymore? "Was I speaking French just then? I totally just said it wasn't because of you! And it's two million. For now."

Castiel's eyes widen. Sometimes he forgets how wealthy his brother is. "Your French is terrible. I'm just making sure, all right? It's a lot of money. And it's going to take you away from your home for a long time."

Gabriel kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. "I'm not like you, Cassie," he says with false levity. "I've never had a grownup home of my own."

Predictably, his little brother's pheromones go even more sour. Fuck all that Catholic guilt. "You're welcome here as long as you want," he says.

"I know." Gabriel grins. "Castiel Novak would never turn his big brother out into the cold."

"That's funny, considering you have hotels all over the world."

"I know, right?" He gets to his feet and wanders towards the kitchen, Castiel following him. There, he tackles finding a place for the dishes, not caring when Castiel tries to rearrange things. If he's not going to get his ass in gear and stop living off of takeout, he can't complain about what cabinets the pots and pans go in. "Have you even bought any groceries yet?"

"The grocery store is an hour away," Castiel mutters.

"The general store is a block away," Gabriel protests. "Seriously, you okay?"

Castiel strips the packing tape off of the box containing the silverware. "I'm fine. Tired. I'll get my act together, I promise. I have some time off this weekend. I'll stock the house, get things unpacked."

"All right, that's fine. In the meantime, I'm gonna go get us some real food. Keep fighting the good fight with all the cardboard."

Gabriel leaves to go to the general store thinking it's a _really_ good thing that he's staying at Castiel's house for a while.

xxXXxx 

Despite having been outwardly showing signs of functionality, Sam still worries about how Dean's been getting along. Thinks he probably should have stayed at his brother's house longer. But after the plumbing mess was taken care of in his own fixer-upper, there wasn't a good excuse to stick around.

Dean's not himself enough for Sam's taste, though. For one, he's lost track of time again. They'd agreed to do some more work on the houses after their shifts, but it's 5:00. Dean's always been a dedicated worker, but he never works past quitting time. He's not _that_ dedicated. So he goes to pick up his brother up at the ranger station and they agree to finish Sam's porch railing to knock one full project off of their lists. Which works fine for Dean. He seems to really appreciate the extra projects to keep his mind off of losing Benny for a few hours. He's making an effort, and that's good. It's the only time his pheromones are truly as relaxed as they'd been before.

When they arrive at Sam's modest two story house, Dean heads inside to change out of his uniform while Sam opens the garage and sets up the tools. His cell phone rings while he's plugging in the power saw. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" he says, putting it on speaker and rolling out his tool cabinet.

"Checking in," John Winchester says. "Dean ain't answering my calls still."

"Figured," Sam answers, rolling up his flannel sleeves. "He hasn't been talking to me much, either."

"You taking care of him?"

It's a loaded question. "I am. I moved out the other day, but I see Dean every day. He's here now. We're finishing up my porch. He's... doing all right. I promise."

"Then why won't he talk to me? I can help him. I'm really worried about him. When your mom died..." 

Finishing the sentence isn't necessary. "That's why he doesn't want to talk to you."

Quietly, John says, "I know. But I can help him."

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Dean can't overhear them, he says, "I really know that, Dad. And for the record, I think he should talk to you, too. I'll bring it up."

"Thanks. You keep an eye on him. Anyway... Christmas! It's why I actually called. Care for a visit from your old man?"

Sam grins. "Yeah! I think I'll have the spare room remodeled by then. What about Kate and Adam?"

"Oh, you know. She wants to go see her mom with Adam. Wouldn't want to take them away from that. She said it's fine, long as I'm home for the new year."

His long-suffering tone makes Sam laugh. "She still doesn't forgive you for taking her precious daughter away to Kansas?"

"Son, in life, we all have to make sacrifices."

"Is that what you told her on your wedding day?"

"She's never forgiven me."

He laughs again. "No kidding. Hey, Dean's coming back. I'll tell him to call you, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Sammy. Take care."

"Love you, too, Dad. 'Bye."

Dean tromps down the stairs holding two beers. "Want me to fire up the nail gun?"

Sam nods. "Got three more to cut. We can paint tomorrow, unless there's something we need to finish on your murder shack. How's the roof holding up?"

"Had it inspected. Roof's sound, no rotting anywhere. I'm gonna rent a power washer to clear off the dirt and moss from the siding, but the bones are good. We'll get a better idea of what needs to be fixed once that's done."

"Sounds fun," Sam says. He stops working for a minute. "Think we'll be done with the major work by Christmas?"

"Don't see why not."

"Good." He hesitates and it puts Dean on guard. He sighs when Sam continues, "Dad called. He was thinking of stopping by for a few days then."

"Okay."

"He wants to talk to you, Dean. You haven't spoken since he went down to Louisiana for Benny's  
burial."

Dean snaps the measuring tape closed. "I'm just... he's hard to talk to about these things."

Sam leans against the saw table. "Why? He's worried about you."

"I get that. It's just... he always wants to bring it back around to Mom."

"How's that a bad thing? He can empathize with you. Shared circumstances can help sometimes."

"I'm not ready for that yet."

Sam's eyes soften in understanding. "Maybe you should tell him that. He'll back off. Give you all the space you need."

Shaking his head, Dean picks up the newly cut wood and turns towards the porch. "I'll call him. Maybe by Christmas..." he trails off and tromps back up the front stairs. Sam watches him go. Well, he hadn't even expected _that_ much, so it's definitely getting better. He returns to measuring and cutting the slats. Dean's calls out when he shuts the saw off.

 

"Sammy, this piece of shit is jammed again, or something."  
He has no idea why Dean can't ever seem to work the nail gun. It's not super old. Just a little quirky. "Trade places," he calls over.

Dean hands off the nail gun and takes Sam's place at the table to finish cutting the wood. Sam checks the plug and extension cord. It's all fine. He puts the safety on and opens the loader. Of course, Dean put the nails in wrong. He shakes them out and slides them all in the proper way. Then he fires it up again. Good as new. He's got a good rhythm going when Dean appears with an armload of boards. Sam glances up. Which is the exact wrong thing to do. He doesn't stop the almost-unconscious way he'd been working. The nail gun fires. A second later, searing pain shoots up his entire left arm.

"Holy shit," Dean breathes.

The pain is intense and he can't move his hand. That's how he knows it's bad. Otherwise, he can't even look at it. He doesn't want to know the extent of the damage. What if he's never able to use his hand again? What if he's nailed himself to the railing? What if-?

Dean's saying something about getting him to the hospital. Hell, no. He's not moving until he knows if he's actually stuck to the wood or not. Dean assures him that he's not.

Shit, shit, _shit_! It hurts so fucking bad that he can't see straight. He feels like he might pass out. He casts his eyes upwards, staring at the overhang. Dimly, he notes some rotting tiles that will probably have to be replaced soon. When was the last time he'd had a tetanus shot? Are they going to have to cut off his hand? Fuck, the hospital is so far away! What if he bleeds out?

The other half of his brain not consumed by undiluted panic, is answering Dean's questions and agreeing to go to the local clinic. That's right. They have an actual doctor there now. Whatever. He doesn't care. The pain keeps ratcheting up. He gingerly holds his hand to his chest with all the gauze strips that Dean finds in the first aid kit. It feels like it takes ten years for them to get to the clinic.

Pamela takes a look at him and then ushers him back to an exam room while Dean stays behind to take care of the paperwork. The pain is practically a loving thing as Pamela asks him routine question and then finally blesses him with an IV and shot of pain medication.

It takes all of five seconds before he's on top of the damn world. He can't even see straight anymore, but it doesn't matter because he feels fucking _great_.

**FROM OUR HOME BELOW CHAPTER 02**

"Can walk to the x-ray, or do you need a wheelchair?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm _great_. Let's do this thing." He lurches up, but Pamela eases him back with a firm hand on his chest.

"Go slow there, tiger. The shit I gave you is gonna make you pretty loopy." With her help, Sam staggers to his feet and Pamela half carries him one door down to the x-ray room. 

He thinks he dozes off for a minute while she does her thing because he's back in the bed before he knows it. Wow, he can't feel _anything_ anymore. It's _amazing_. He wiggles his toes. "What'd you gimme?" he thinks he asks.

"Nothing but the best for Officer Winchester," Pamela says. "Okey dokey, you just lay there and be high, and I'll grab the doctor. And also some jell-o or something. I'll see what we've got."

Sam's eyes pop open. "Not green!" he begs. "It looks like snot."

Pamela laughs at him. "Doctor Novak will be in soon." She shuts the door behind her and Sam closes his eyes again. It makes him dizzy in that drunk sort of way. So nice. Even the hospital bed feels like lying on a cloud. He loses track of time as he drifts.

There's a knock on the door and someone enters quietly. Sam ignores it in favor of floating until his nose is finally hit with a _scent_. It's fucking _delicious_. It takes a lot of effort, but he convinces his eyes to open. Even though the meds have given him some serious double vision, he knows enough to groggily think, _hot doctor_. But he's got to be totally out of it since he can't seem to determine whether the guy is an alpha or an omega. He distinctly smells of a wet forest. Firmly alpha, except... there's an undertone of... what? Candied apples? Sweet omega. The hell is up with this guy? And under all that, too is a hint of old mating bonds. Smells like Dean does, in fact.

Sam struggles to sit up and readjust the covers because he's fairly certain his dick isn't going to keep it professional if the doctor keeps smelling so damn good. The sweet apple smell is the best thing that's ever hit him. His hazy brain fails to stop his vocal chords from letting loose a small moan.

"Are you still in pain?" the doctor asks, radiating concern.

Oh, no. His voice is insanely sexy. Then the shift in his mood makes the fall-air smell intensify and it's... not really as good. "I'm okay," Sam answers faintly. The puzzle pieces aren't fitting together at all.

The doctor draws up to the side of the bed, blue eyes wide, shoulders stiff. That's when Sam realizes that _he's also scenting the air._ And finding something he likes there. Quite suddenly Sam wishes he hadn't taken the pain medication so he could sort through all the strange signals he's getting with a clear head.

"I'm Doctor Novak," the man says with a rough voice. He clears his throat, pauses, and is much steadier when he speaks again. "I've looked at your X-ray. Lucky shot you gave yourself." He clips the films to the light board and points to the bright spot indicating the nail. "That nail gun could have done a lot of damage, but you managed to avoid most of it. The nail is right between these two metacarpals. Nothing appears broken, though you will have to follow up with an orthopedist to ensure you have no nerve or muscle damage, which would be detrimental in your line of work if left untreated."

"Awesome. Guess if I had to fuck up, it's good that I did it right."

Dr. Novak grins and Sam's heart flip-flops. "Naturally. Well, the extraction can be done here by me. Local anesthetic is best, unless you'd prefer to be asleep for the procedure?"

"No, I can stay awake," Sam says blearily. "As long as I don't have to watch. Can I go home tonight? My brother's out in the waiting room."

Pamela enters the room again with a surgical tray that she rolls to the side of the bed. 

"Once the IV is finished, we can discharge you," Dr. Novak confirms. He stands and moves to the sink to scrub. "Along with the cleaning and care instructions, I'm also going to give you a prescription for oral antibiotics and pain medication. Are you allergic to any medications?"

"No."

Pamela bustles around prepping the tray and then Sam's arm, adjusting it on an extension slat out to the side of the bed. Then it's down to business. Sam turns his head away from the procedure and does his best to ignore what's going on. He can't feel anything besides slight pressure, and though he's not squeamish, watching surgery isn't his idea of fun. Dr. Novak is incredibly good at his job, and Sam idly wonders what drew him to practice medicine in the country. He's grateful, though. Also confused by the man's scent. It's a good secondary distraction from the gore, though.

Soon enough, Dr. Novak is leaning back on his stool and announcing he's done. Sam finally glances back and his hand is securely bandaged. "If you'd like, your brother can come back and sit with you. The IV will be finished soon."

"Thank you," Sam says sincerely.

That wonderful smile again. "My pleasure. Pamela, please get the prescriptions and discharge paperwork ready. Feel better soon, Officer Winchester."

"Sam," he corrects automatically.

"Sam," the doctor repeats almost shyly.

Then he's gone, and Sam's left to stare after him.

Pamela hasn't missed a thing, though. "Hooked?" she asks slyly.

"What? No!"

She clucks her tongue. "Yeah, right. He's a looker, all right, but not much interested in anything besides his job. Too bad. Anyway, I'll go grab Dean and get the rest of this done."

"Thanks," he says, ignoring the rest of what she'd said. It's too much to think about in his condition.

Which is for the best because Dean's slamming into the room a minute later and not bothering to be quiet about it. He's holding red jell-o and a plastic spoon up like a trophy. "What's the word?" he demands good-naturedly.

Giving his brother a thumbs up with his good hand, Sam says, "I'll live."

"Miracle of miracles!" Dean takes the seat Dr. Novak had vacated and plops the jell-o in Sam's lap. "How's the doctor? Old and dried up?"

Sam laughs. Hard. "Dude, you have no idea. He's young. _Hot_."

Dean's eyes widen. "Seriously? Fuck, now I wish I'd come back with you." His nostrils flare. "Not trying to be gross, but if that's him I'm smelling right now, I feel like going home and shooting _myself_ with the nail gun."

An unexpected surge of irritation rushes through Sam. "He's not interested," he says shortly. "Pamela said so." He tries his best to evade the curious look his brother is giving him.

"Too bad," Dean says suspiciously. "Anyway. Can you go home tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam answers, shaking off the annoyance. "Pamela's gonna bring in the paperwork." He lets Dean open the jell-o for him. "Got a couple of prescriptions."

"Want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No." He spoons the jell-o into his mouth. "It's fine." Something about Dean's reaction to Dr. Novak is raising his hackles something fierce. He figures he really just needs to sleep. It's been a damn long day.

And Dean takes pity on him. Once they've got everything signed and paid for, Dean drives Sam back to his house after a stop at the pharmacy and says, "get some sleep, all right? Text me when you get up."

"Okay, Dad," Sam quips. 

Dean waves out of the car window. "Later, bitch."

"See ya, jerk."

He drags ass inside and up the stairs to his bedroom, dropping on top of the sheets after kicking his shoes off. For a long time he stares at the ceiling thinking about the confusing doctor. Eventually he shrugs it off as some drug-induced weirdness. His mind was probably playing tricks on him. But that's all put aside near midnight when his hand starts to hurt again. A lot. He takes a pain pill dry and forty-five minutes later, is dead asleep without another care in the world.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have their first fated encounter. (See chapter notes for corresponding story points in Our Home Below. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but they do happen at the same time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds to [the end of Chapter 04](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782526/chapters/18072775). And for Sam's POV of his and Gabriel's first encounter, [read chapter 05](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782526/chapters/18139663).

Sam wakes up in the middle of the night after a vague dream about blue eyes and candy apples. He twitches and his eyes fly open. He's in a cold sweat, half-hard, yet in tons of pain. His hand feels like it's on fire. Jesus, what a strange mix of physical signals. Though, his nearly-there wet dream is slapped away by the pain with a quickness as he gets to full wakefulness. He rolls over with a groan then up to a sitting position. He'd hoped to have been able to sleep through the night and avoid the worst of the post-surgery discomfort, but that's simply not in the cards for him.

He turns on the bedside lamp and looks down at his bandaged left hand. No blood is visible, so he supposes he hasn't torn his stitches. But now that he's up, he might as well change the bandages and make sure that the antibiotics are working and he hasn't developed an infection. Before any of that, though, he downs a pain pill with the bottle of water on the nightstand. Then he stares at the clock on the dresser for forty-five minutes with the TV on for a minor background distraction until the medication kicks in enough to take the throbbing heartbeat of pain down to a dull ache that he can manage.

He shuffles to the bathroom to grab the first aid supplies and bring them back to his bedroom. Gingerly, he strips off the medical tape and unwraps the bandages. He swallows hard at the grizzly wound. Dr. Novak had done an amazing job patching it up, though. It's swollen, but clean. It's drained a bit, and not infected. He cleans it and dresses it like he'd been instructed, and by the time he's done, he's comfortable enough to go back to sleep. 

Naturally, Jody Mills calls him five minutes before his alarm is set to go off and after he's had only three hours of restful sleep.

"What's the word, Winchester?" she says brightly, just to piss him off. Sam knows she's not a morning person at all, so the bluster is all an act.

"Hey, Sheriff. I'm hanging in there. More hurt to my pride than anything."

"I hear that. We all make rookie mistakes. You need the day off?"

Sam considers it. He wants to say yes, but staying home feeling sorry for himself is extremely unappealing. He decides to make a compromise. "Nah, I can at least do a half day if I keep to my desk as much as possible."

"That'd be helpful," she says. "We need a desk jockey while we're short on hands setting up the fall festival. You don't mind riding the bench for a few days until you're more healed?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be in soon." He hangs up the phone and groans. His hand is back to throbbing again, but Dr. Novak had advised him to alternate his heavy duty pain medication with the OTC stuff during the day. He hopes it works. As long as he doesn't have to flex his fingers all that much, he should be fine for a short day.

It's a challenge to shower without getting the stitches wet, but he's still dressed and out the door within the hour. Right on time before the first pot of fresh coffee for the day is gone.

The desk job is boring, but better than the alternative fighting off the pain while he's out on patrol. There's mostly just a lot of hurry up and wait manning the phones, until he's more than ready to get out of work at 1:00. Dean had agreed to bring him lunch, but he's not answering his phone or his texts, and that's super annoying, as well as becoming par for the course. He takes it upon himself to storm the ranger station to collect his brother _again_. After a stop off to the bar to get them a burger and fries, of course. He eats his on the short walk to the station. He's starving and won't take any meds on an empty stomach.

Dean's behind his desk at 1:30 when Sam enters the ranger station. He isn't even out on patrol. Jackass. "What the hell, Dean? We were supposed to meet for lunch!"

Dean looks surprised to see him, and he smells... super weird. The rest of Sam's protest dies in his throat. And he's even more suspicious when Dean holds up an accident report and begs him to deliver it to Dr. Novak to be reviewed and signed without even so much as an apology for inadvertently cancelling lunch. 

And after his strange, hazy dreams, Sam does not want to do his brother this favor. But he also can't help his instant concern for the doctor. Dean assures him Castiel is fine; he just took a spill hiking and broke his foot.

Even though it doesn't sound that bad, Sam's compelled to help out, just to see for himself. Maybe get some answers about the confusing scenting he'd done while too doped up to process it at the clinic. He also has to avoid Dean's suspicion, too, so he huffs and hems and haws a little bit, and drops the bag of food in front of Dean. "Fine. Eat your damn food and don't say I never did anything for you."

"Save my life every day, Sammy," Dean says handing over the file, but the levity is hollow to Sam's ears when he smells Dean's absolute, and confusing, relief. Had something happened? He wants to ask, but takes the safer route and doesn't. What if Dean's attracted to the good doctor, too? That has the potential to be messy. Better to find out now, though. He takes the file and goes back to his car to help them both out.

xxXXxx

"Go the fuck to sleep!" Gabriel calls down the hallway. He can hear Castiel shuffling around in the living room after he'd promised to rest his leg, but he's not. Damn alpha brother doesn't know when to shut it down. He'd actually tried to go to work and everything! And he'd only gone home when Meg had called from the clinic and told Gabriel to come and get him because he could barely move. It's infuriating. How dare his little brother be more dedicated than him? It's completely unacceptable.

"I will when I'm done with - _ouch_ , dammit!"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel comes to the living room to find Castiel on the sofa, rubbing his knee. "Don't," he grumbles.

"You need a nap. You're turning into Oscar the Grouch. And you're not doing yourself any favors."

Castiel ignores him and continues to unpack the box of photographs by the mantel.

It's very curious behavior. Gabriel knows his brother well enough to know when he's working himself to exhaustion to stay out of his own head, and this isn't it. Castiel is agitated for some reason. He smells off in a more hostile way than sad way. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Castiel bursts out, slamming a picture of the family down so hard that it knocks the rest of the photographs over.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow, and Castiel looks immediately contrite, carefully inspecting each frame and righting them. Huh. Gabriel breathes deep, nostrils flaring to scent. Doesn't smell like a rut, so that doesn't explain the mood. Perhaps it is simple pain and exhaustion. "Bed," he says, bracing for another explosion.

But his brother rakes his hands through his hair and grumbles a little more. "You're right. Forgive me, Gabriel. I'm not myself today."

He can go for the high ground here, even though he's incredibly curious. "It's all good. Need some warm milk? Bed time story? I'm good at those."

Castiel chuckles with a twinge of humor. "No, thank you."

There's that weird formality he knows and resents. He promises to help with more unpacking while Castiel sleeps, and the offer is what finally gets his brother moving to his bedroom.

It goes smoothly for maybe twenty minutes before the doorbell rings and Gabriel rushes to the front of the house, cursing softly. If it wakes Castiel up, he will fucking _strangle_ whoever it is. He throws the door open already on a roll. "This better be good, 'cause I just convinced Cassie to take an actual nap for once in his damn - oh. _Hello_ there." Oh, my. 

There is a very large man in a police uniform standing on the porch. And he smells like a waking wet dream. Gabriel has never experienced instant scent compatibility, but in a flash, those thirty-three years of waiting are entirely worth it. A wafting ocean breeze hits him in face from the man's clean pheromones. And he's _spectacular_ on the eyes. Gabriel actually has to look up at him as he probably only comes up to the guy's shoulders.

 _This alpha is dangerous_ , his mind whispers. He's affected, too. He's staring at Gabriel unblinkingly, not saying a word. Gabriel struggles to keep his forebrain in control, willfully easing himself into casual and flirty. Keep the man off guard. Ball in his court. "Yo ho, Officer Tall, Broody, and Statuesque," he sing-songs. "You here to cuff me, or making a social call? The suspense is killing me." Literally. Almost literally.

The alpha suddenly rushes to explain his presence, talking so fast that Gabriel almost doesn't understand him. "This is Dr. Novak's incident report. I need to have him review and sign it."

Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest. He can't justify waking his brother up, but this is official business. And he wants to get more information out of this man. Badly. "Like I said, he's asleep, so you can leave them with me unless you want to wait?" _Please say you want to wait._

The officer pleads for Gabriel to wake his brother. It's adorable. There's only one thing to do. Gabriel invites him in. And he doesn't move out of the way when Officer Sexy steps over the threshold. He likes to think it's because he's an excellent flirt, but deep inside he realizes that his feet are kind of, _sort of_ , stuck to the ground. He wants another good whiff of the alpha. He stands so close that they're almost touching, and Gabriel's hindbrain springs to life, focusing all of his senses on the glorious alpha's pheromones assaulting his senses. He almost does something really regretful as he leans towards the officer, the taller man also seeming to be caught in Planet Hormone's orbit.

But before doing anything at all he should probably be polite and introduce himself. That's the thing people do upon meeting, right? He can't remember, he's so addled. "Name's Gabriel, by the way," he murmurs finally.

"Sam," the alpha answers breathlessly.

Sam? Sounds familiar.

"I will hose you down, Gabriel," Castiel's gravelly voice warns. "Stop molesting Officer Winchester."

 _Winchester_. The hamster gets running on the rusty wheel again so that he's back in the game, and he moves away from Sam agreeably, grinning. "Winchester, is it? Related to a one Dean Winchester?" Ranger Hot Pants? They're _brothers_? Life is beautiful and cruel. Gorgeous, gorgeous alpha brothers. It might as well be Christmas morning. He hovers around the table while Sam explains his arrival to Castiel and has him review the documents to sign off on.

Sam Winchester. _Sam_ Winchester. Sam _Winchester_. Golly, he's hooked. And the furtive way that Sam keeps glancing at him from across the table suggests that he's lost in the same life raft. This is good. He can work with this. Play with this. Goosebumps rise on his skin. He feels like a cat with a favored toy, almost. But as an omega, he can't just throw himself at an alpha. And he can't be weak. That's usually disastrous. But he's perfectly happy to take the initiative. Sam seems like the easily embarrassed type, so it'll be fun for everyone. At least, that's what he tells himself when he jumps up to show the officer out after his business is concluded. Castiel needs to rest his foot some more, anyway. He's just being a thoughtful brother.

He lets Sam out the door first and then follows, shutting it behind him so the nosy family inside doesn't overhear him. He's got plenty of witty things to say, but Sam surprisingly beats him out of his repertoire when he blurts, "I'm not good at flirting. I think it's a waste of time."

Gabriel tends to agree with the sentiment, when in pursuit. Too much talking around the attraction. But if they're already together, it's a delicious way to keep the spark alive. "I do like flirting," he says. It's a nice half truth, and Sam is sinfully handsome when he turns red. He saunters up closer to the alpha, staring up at him. "I like it a _lot_." Sometimes. "I like dragging it out." Huge lie. "I like the anticipation." Might be hard with Sam, pardoning the pun. "I like to tease." Full truth. The rest of his declaration is a complete surprise to him when he says, "I also like you. Go out with me." He's not sure how he wants Sam to answer.

"Okay."

That's an amazing answer. Gold star for Sam Winchester.

Gabriel reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his private business card case. He removes one and stops resisting doing something that he really wants to. He tucks his card into Sam's front pocket and _holy shit, there are miles of muscles under there_. Dear, Lord, he's screwed. With more bravado than he has, he says, "that's my personal contact info. Use it wisely. Or unwisely. Either works for me." So, so, _so_ true. He feels like it'd be a sin not to touch, so he does, running a single finger over the vee of skin exposed by Sam's shirt, just under his collar. He feels like he's being blessed by God Above when Sam visibly shivers.

Of course, that's until Sam's hazel eyes meet his squarely for once. "I'm not the type to play around, okay?"

Oh, they'll _play_ , just not the way that Sam's worried about. But, he still teases, "If I get out of hand, you can just use those shiny cuffs and read me my rights."

Sam swallows hard, and Gabriel craves more of it, and it's best if he just goes inside now. He winks and steps back into the house, only breathing properly when there's an inch of oak between him and the object of his dreams.

Gabriel Novak likes a lot of things. He likes making money. He likes biting humor. He likes running his own business. He likes hot tubs. He likes Sam Winchester.

"Sam Winchester," he murmurs with a grin. Yeah, he likes it. It tastes good. "Sam." It's a solid, classic name. Honorable. Round on the tongue like a lollipop. "Winchester." Hard. Dangerous. Something to live up to. Dark chocolate with sea salt.

"If you say that name any dirtier, I'll have to take a shower," Castiel grumps as he pages through a stack of transcription notes from the clinic.

"Don't be that way," Gabriel admonishes. "It's not dirty, it's delicious."

"Lying is a sin."

Gabriel smacks his palms on the table, leaning over close to his brother. "So is not recognizing a fateful encounter with an unfortunate haircut and a really sexy mouth."

Castiel makes a loud noise of disgust. It's really Gabriel's favorite pastime, teasing such a lump of coal.

He rolls his eyes. "Grow up, Cassie. You're a big boy. Surely you've noticed how strapping that Winchester is." Even as he says it, jealousy knifes through him just in case Castiel actually agrees with him. It's almost worth the teasing for the unpleasant aftertaste.

"Not _that_ Winchester," Castiel mutters, still engrossed in his file.

If he didn't know any better, Gabriel would swear Castiel hadn't realized he'd just said that. _Interesting_. "Would you like some tea?" he asks lightly.

"Please," Castiel answers, ignoring the teasing tone. "Peppermint."

Gabriel steps to the stove to turn the kettle on, fully aware that his brother is watching his every move out of the corner of his eye. He plays it up for the camera, sashaying from the cabinet to the stove and fridge. 

"What is it about Sam Winchester?" Castiel asks after a long pause.

Gabriel smirks secretly and then clears his expression before turning to face his brother. He rests his hip against the counter. "A lot of things that I won't be rude and mention in polite company. However, I will say this: when I showed him out today, and when I touched him..." he shivers dramatically. "The man was all firm chest and soft shirt. I can't resist, and you can't expect me to."

Castiel is smiling at the humor. "No, I suppose I can't. It's too much to ask you to be polite, though."

"It sure as shit is," Gabriel agrees. "But I will be a decent human being." If Sam wants.

As the evening wears on, he keeps expecting his hormones to even out. But they don't. When he tucks himself into Castiel's spare bed that night, he's still stuck thinking about Sam Winchester. It was a foolish thing to do, giving out his personal contact information without getting any in return. He's never actually done that with an unknown before. Especially an alpha. That can lead to all sorts of complications he doesn't need. But Castiel had called Sam a decent human being, and Castiel doesn't read people wrong. He knows Gabriel's hangups, so he hadn't reassured him lightly. He trusts Castiel. He just doesn't trust himself to be left on his back foot when dealing with any sort of romance. The scent compatibility had been too unexpected.

More and more, he wants to kick himself for teasing Sam and giving into his own hormones. He's not a kid anymore. In fact, he's getting closer and closer to non-breeding age, which doesn't mean much considering his lack of desire to mate a woman, but it should mean that things like scent compatibility shouldn't have been a worry. Bonding is for the young, as they say. Not that he's old. He doesn't even have any gray hair yet. Probably. He hasn't checked in a while. Maybe he should...

His phone pings with a text.

 **Unknown:** Is it okay that I've been thinking about you all day?

His heart lurches. Hell. To. The. Yes. It's totally fine. Brilliant, even.

 **Me:** That depends. Am I naked in your head? ;)

Waiting for texts messages is some modern day fucking torture. He stares at his phone. He never just _stares_ at his phone. He bobbles it when it actually rings. Should he pick it up? Hearing Sam's voice is probably a bad idea. He really wants to, though.

Jesus, what is he, ten? He swipes the screen. "Samuel!" he says brightly, heart racing.

"Hey, Gabe. Am I calling too late?" More gold stars for casual use of the nickname and still making it sound like sex. A whole sky of gold stars for Sam Winchester.

He hadn't considered that. He glances at the clock and snorts. "Are you secretly eighty? It's only nine o'clock."

He could listen to that embarrassed laugh forever. "Yeah, uh, sorry. I didn't think... um. Sorry. That text I sent was sort of stupid. And! And I wasn't picturing you naked."

Gabriel tucks his cell phone against his shoulder and reaches for the bag of Tootsie Pops in his night stand. "Well, now, that just hurts my feelings! I've got a hot bod!"

Sam coughs. "I"m sure you... I mean... fuck, are you ever serious or am I going to develop a stutter?"

"Tried the serious thing once. Super boring." He grins and selects raspberry. "Do you regret calling me already?"

"No. I couldn't stop myself."

Wow. Sam's not too shy to tell it like he thinks. That's a valuable trait. One that Gabriel both respects and admires. "I'm glad." He pops the lollipop in his mouth.

"So you were serious about going out with me?"

"Tomorrow," Gabriel says brazenly. He's rapidly losing his nerve so forcing it is the only way. "Coffee. Please?"

"Yeah!" Sam says too quickly and too excitedly. "Okay, yeah, that'd be great. I'm on the night shift, so it'll have to be during the day."

In his mind, Gabriel imagines Sam a bit like a Golden Retriever wagging his tail. His hair is kind of the right color... "that's cool. Meet around noon, then? I'm not a morning person. Just so you know."

"I don't mind. I only go running in the morning, anyway."

Gabriel sighs. "Oh, now there's some of the luster flaking off. Running in the morning. Shameful."

Sam laughs, though. "I like to keep healthy."

"You sure do," Gabriel says admiringly. "Keep up the good work, Winchester."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, I gotta go, but... I'll see you tomorrow. Noon."

"As you wish."

A pause. "Are you...? Did you just quote _The Princess Bride_ at me?"

He did. "What? No. Shut up, you're embarrassing yourself. Good night." He hangs up. Let the man think about _that_ for a while.

xxXXxx

Sam's not angry that Gabriel hung up on him. It seems fitting, in a way. He _is_ more confused than ever, though. Gabriel isn't the kind of person he'd have expected to want to date. Of course, he acknowledges that it might just be the scent compatibility. He's never experienced it before so strongly, but it usually means that it's a good match, right? It's what he'd heard growing up. But Gabriel Novak appears to have a polar opposite personality, and while "opposites attract" is fun in theory, it doesn't tend to last forever. And he's getting past the point of those sorts of relationships. Especially in such a small town, where it might be impossible to avoid each other. And after Amelia... shit. He doesn't want to think about her.

With a small growl of frustration, Sam picks up his phone again and does the only thing he can think of. He calls his mom.

She picks up on the second ring. "Sam, hi!" She greets cheerfully, and he immediately relaxes.

"Hey, Mom." He likes calling her that, because she's all he remembers. He knows it makes Dean and his dad both a little sad, so it's become a secret between them. He cherishes that. "You got some time?"

"Of course I do! Private?"

"Yes, please."

She tilts the phone away and says, "get lost, John. I need to talk to Sam." There's muted mumbling, but then a door shuts and she's back. "What's going on, sweetie?"

"I'm just gonna out with it, okay? Don't freak."

"Cross my heart."

She's probably literally doing that right now. "I think I met someone with a strong scent compatibility up here."

Kate freaks. She shrieks so loudly that there's a knock on the door and John's voice floats back, but she calms down and says, "don't snoop, _go away_!" The door closes again. 

"Mom."

"I'm sorry! It's just... I wasn't expecting that at all! Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! What's she like? Tell me everything!"

It might have been a mistake to call her. "He," Sam corrects first off.

"Oh! Pardon me. He. What's he like?"

"His name is Gabriel. I don't... actually, I don't know much about him yet. I only met him today. But it was like... I dunno. It was intense."

She sighs dreamily. "Is he handsome?"

"Yeah. Short."

She laughs. "Really? Well, that's fine. I'm assuming since it was scent compatibility, he's an alpha or omega?"

"Omega. I don't really know what to do, Mom. Being honest here. I don't know if we have anything in common at all. He's not like me. At all."

He can hear shuffling like Kate is making herself more comfortable. "That's what dating is for, you know."

"We're going out tomorrow."

"That's great! Is there something you wanted to know from me? Specifically, or just motherly advice? I'm good with both."

Sam shrugs even though she can't see it. "I guess I just wanna know if it's gonna work. I'm definitely attracted, and I'm wondering if I'm wasting my time."

"Well, you'll figure that out as you get to know him. Scent compatibility isn't the be-all, end-all, but it's a good indication that you can make it work if you want to. Look, you've got plenty of time to figure it all out. You're still young, and you're adjusting to your new life. You didn't exactly ask for my advice, but I'm giving it to you, anyway. Go in with no expectations and see where it takes you. You might have just met the love of your life, but you have to go slow and take your time. If this Gabriel is worth it, you'll find out why and you'll keep him. You're smart and cautious, Sam. Don't lose your head over your hormones, and you'll be fine."

That's exactly what he needed to hear. "Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome! Now, tell me all about what else has been going on with you and Dean up there."

He's more than happy to redirect his focus, though part of his mind is still thinking endlessly about Gabriel. A weight's been lifted off of his shoulders after Kate's reassurance, though. He'll make it work. He's sure of it. If not, it's just coffee.


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have their first date. Their brothers are concerned.

Sam does, in fact, go running at the crack of dawn. He wants to sleep more since he's on an overnight shift, but the continuing pain in his hand as well as thoughts of Gabriel, kept him tossing and turning miserably. There's no point staring at the ceiling for hours, so he pulls on his running clothes, stretches, and is out the door before the sun's up. It's a great time of day. Not a soul outside with only the streetlamps lighting the town proper as he runs through. He'd prefer to be out with Ianto, but his dog is spending the morning with Donna for the remainder of his training. If he does well, he'll be back with Sam on his next shift full time.

He decides to run the entire ten mile loop from his house, around the town, and back. Normally he wouldn't risk it on such little sleep, but his roiling hormones are giving him extra energy. It's annoying because it makes everything go into overdrive. Even his brain is shooting off at a mile a minute. He's usually pretty clear-headed during his runs, but today he's all over the place. He's thinking about Gabriel, of course. Should they go to the cafe? It's really public. They won't be able to have much of a private conversation, especially since it's such a popular lunch spot. What should we wear? Is Gabriel expecting extra effort or for just Sam to be how he is normally? Is Gabriel going to put in extra effort? Would Sam even be able to tell? What should they talk about? Is it too early to talk about what they're looking for, or should they keep it simple? How serious are either of them about any sort of relationship at all?

Before he knows it, he's breathless and jogging up his driveway on total autopilot. He immediately goes to the bathroom to shower and change, speeding around with his routine so he can't over process. He should just go with his instincts. If Gabriel doesn't like him on a normal day, there's no point in dragging it out by impressing him too much at the get-go. At least that's what he tells himself over and over.

It's 11:30 before he knows it, and he decides to get to the cafe early. He can grab them a table in the back before the rush, so they can have at least the illusion of privacy. There will be enough gossip alone with two town newbies being seen together and obviously on a date. Sam's pretty positive that he won't be able to hide his nerves enough for it to look even remotely innocent on their date.

xxXXxx

Castiel personally witnesses his brother preparing for his lunch date, and it's _fascinating_. He's fully aware that Gabriel dates regularly and has plenty of casual and intimate acquaintances all over the world where he spends any significant amounts of time. But Gabriel is also the type to only put in as much effort as he feels the other person deserves. In most circles of his personal life, that means very little. He's always made it plain to his family and his lovers that there's nothing serious to be had. He doesn't want it, and he has his reasons. Reasons that only Castiel knows about. He truly understands, and in some ways, agrees with his brother's reticent nature about relationships.

That's why it's alarming how Gabriel is acting his morning. He's _trying_. Just like he would to close a huge business deal. Every single thing is just so. Dressed to impress. Well. In Gabriel's own way. He's graced boardrooms and offices in severely sharp suits, but he can also do the same pinpoint slaughter with his casual attire, though it's only obvious to those who know how little effort Gabriel _usually_ puts in. And Castiel is an expert there.

Gabriel has spent twenty minutes showering, shaving, and trimming his hair. That's unheard of even for preparing to close a million dollar deal. He puts on jeans and a blue button down that he's never worn before. And when he breezes by Castiel in the hallway, Castiel isn't fooled by his brother's lack of scent. The man has doused himself with pheromone-neutralizing body spray. The stuff is expensive without a prescription, and Gabriel doesn't waste money, so it can only mean one thing. Gabriel is _nervous_ about his date with Sam and he needs to be able to hide that fact.

Castiel offers up a brief prayer that everything goes well for him. Gabriel has never shown more than a passing interest in anyone. Sam Winchester could very well be the man he's been waiting his entire life for. Castiel doesn't want him to miss out on that possibility, so he holds his tongue of any opinion of his brother's morning rituals. Of course, the neutralizers might confuse Sam even more, and Castiel is fairly certain that Gabriel hasn't given the alpha any clear signals. And won't.

The only thing Castiel acknowledges is when Gabriel is ready to leave. He pockets his wallet and keys like a man on a mission. Throws on his leather jacket and stares at the front door for a moment like he's forgotten how to open it.

"You look good," Castiel says offhandedly.

Gabriel turns, and for the first time all morning, his hazel eyes glint with his usual vicious humor. He smirks. "Shut up, baby, I know."

xxXXxx 

Sam's proud of himself for arriving fifteen minutes early. His plan to get on equal footing and start off strong on this date are working out. There's almost no one in the cafe yet, except for... _goddammit_. Gabriel waves at him lazily from the exact back table Sam had been thinking to secure. He is never going to get his head in this thing. Part of him is slightly annoyed, but the better part of him is fucking thrilled. Showing up early means that even if Gabriel wants to keep the upper hand for now, he wasn't simply fooling around. He'd have been fashionably late otherwise.

Sam offers him a small wave of his own and steps to the table, not sitting yet. "Were you waiting to order?"

"Nothing sadder than cold coffee on a first date," Gabriel confirms.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asks.

Gabriel stands and leads them to the counter. "I'm not giving you all my trade secrets yet, Winchester."

Sam expected that. He turns to the barista. "Large coffee. Room for milk, please," he says. 

Before she can ask if they're ordering together, Gabriel cuts in. "Large mocha latte, extra whip, cinnamon and sugar on top, extra shot of chocolate." He digs into his back pocket for his wallet, Sam watching the movement with interest the whole time. He lets the omega pay without making a big deal out of it, and they step to the side to wait for their drinks.

"How do you take your coffee?" Gabriel asks as it's passed over the counter. 

Sam lifts the plastic lid off and adds a splash of cream. "Probably not to your liking," he smiles. "I don't like sugar much."

Gabriel gives him a look that suggests the alpha just spoke to him in tongues. "Who doesn't like sugar in things like coffee?"

"Healthy people," Sam teases as Gabriel's coffee concoction is slid over, piled high with whipped cream.

"I get by," Gabriel scoffs. He leads them back to the table, and Sam follows behind, surreptitiously scenting the air. He can't smell much of anything on Gabriel. That's disappointing. He understands unattached alphas and omegas wearing neutralizers, but he was hoping to be able to feel things out more. Especially since they'd already scented each other before and agreed to an actual date. Gabriel is impossible to read normally, so it's not going to be a cakewalk trying to sort the sincerity from the snark. However, something inside Sam - not just the scent compatibility - suggests that it's worth taking a shot.

They sit down across from each other, and Gabriel leans back in his chair, one arm resting over the back casually. He eyes Sam squarely with an open, neutral expression. "Gotta be honest with ya, I didn't think you'd actually show up."

Sam stirs his coffee in what he hopes is a casual way. "Why not?" The thought hadn't even occurred to him at all. He wouldn't have refused to show up for a first date with Gabriel. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't try.

Gabriel's shrug is slightly uncertain. "I came on a little strong before."

Ah. That's kind of funny. "I responded a little strong before."

This time Gabriel's eyes flick down and then snap back up in an obvious once over. "True enough," he muses. "I thought you might have let your more practical side win out. You probably noticed that we have kinda different personalities."

The blunt appraisal is a welcome surprise to Sam. "Yeah," he says wryly. "I noticed. But... I also noticed that you and I could probably get along really well. We've gotta have _some_ things in common right? Scent compatibility isn't totally random."

A slow, teasing smile spreads over Gabriel's face. The change is becoming pleasantly familiar to Sam. "Okay, then I think we should start with the basics, right?"

Sam leans back as casually as Gabriel, sipping his coffee. "Sounds good. Shoot."

"Do you like desserts?"

"No. Occasionally pie, though. Do you like broccoli?"

"Hell-to-the-no. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Red. You like to get drunk or high?"

Grimacing, Sam says, "I drink every now and then, but not to get drunk, usually. And please don't admit to any drug use, I'd have to arrest you for real."

Gabriel laughs. "Kinky. I quit ages ago. It's why I suck on lollipops all the time. They're super fucking tasty, and they help the oral fixation."

With a considering, approving nod, Sam says, "that's good. What kind of movies do you like?"

"Porn. Next."

Sam chuckles. "Liar. I like art house movies and action."

"I'll take all the action I can get," Gabriel smirks. "Can you dance?"

Sam sits forward with interest. "Can _you_?"

"No," Gabriel answers, mirroring Sam's position. "Can _you_?"

Beaming, he says, "yes. I'm awesome at waltzing."

"Good, if we survive this date, you're teaching me some time."

"Deal. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Farthest from the door. Do you like pets?"

"I have a K9 partner, Ianto."

Gabriel makes a small, strangled noise. "Stop getting more sexy. Next you're gonna tell me you were a noble Boy Scout."

"Actually..." Sam's gaze slides to the side.

Gabriel slaps the table with his open palm. "You can't possibly be a paragon, wholesome friendly neighbor, and community hero!"

"Why not?" Sam can't help his smile.

"Because I like it and that's frustrating."

Laughing in earnest now, Sam says exasperated, "isn't the whole point of a successful date to like each other at the end?"

"I want to like you slower."

"That's actually..." he pauses. Searches Gabriel's face. "That makes a lot of sense."

He's obviously said the right thing because Gabriel's expression shifts to something truly genuine. "You think you get me, Samuel?"

With a shake of his head, Sam says, "not even remotely. But I want to."

Gabriel's eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Because there's something about you," he admits honestly. "It's not just the scent thing. I know you're wearing a neutralizer right now, so I can't scent you at all. But I still have this... I dunno... feeling about you. Like I haven't even scratched the surface."

For a long time, Gabriel doesn't answer. He sips his mocha monstrosity, not looking away from Sam. And Sam holds the silence because he senses that it would please Gabriel to see the limits of his patience. See how _alpha_ he is. Which isn't a hardship. Sam's a great cop. He can wait out a lot of things. Including a patient omega.

When Gabriel does speak again, it's not what Sam expected. "No one's said something like that to me before," he says. "At least, not someone who didn't already know everything down to my nougat center."

"Is _that's_ what's in there?"

"Yes."

"'Cause I was wondering."

They both laugh a little, eyes going to their drinks and nursing them for a bit. It's not at all uncomfortable. Just slightly embarrassing. Thrilling in that new and shiny way. Sam's proud of himself, and Gabriel looks actually at ease, and less like he's playing the role.

Suddenly Gabriel veers off and says, "you know I'm not sexist, right? I mean, I'm not trying to be."

On his back foot again with the quick change, Sam asks, "why would I think that?"

Gabriel gestures vaguely to himself. "Y'know, the neutralizers, the caution. The whole thing, really."

He's leaving an opening and seeing whether or not Sam will pry. Should he? He's not at all sure that none of this is part of some bigger test. It might not be fair to do to him, but he's going to take part, anyway. Give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone has baggage, after all. Gabriel's smart. Clearly he has reasons for being the way he is around alphas. And no, Sam doesn't want to know what those reasons are on the first date. Instead, he rolls his coffee cup between his hands. "I think you're being appropriately cautious. I'm a cop, remember? I know how it is."

He doesn't intend for it to come out so grave, but Gabriel gives him a look. He understands. He _knows_. It breaks Sam's heart a little bit, but when Gabriel smiles again, it's a blessing, and Sam feels a warm pride in the omega. He doesn't even know the story. He doesn't have to. But he _does_ know that Gabriel keeps pushing through it and coming out better on the other side.

Gabriel stands up, brushing the wrinkles out of the front of his shirt. "Be right back," he says.

Sam nods and watches him disappear towards the bathroom, hoping he hasn't offended him or anything. He hadn't looked it, of course, but Sam's also learning that Gabriel is the king of poker faces. He takes out his cell phone and texts Dean.

**Me - 1:00 pm:** I might actually be getting somewhere with Gabriel Novak.

The response comes back fairly quickly.

**Dean - 1:03 pm:** I hope it works out. You need to get laid like, yesterday.

**Me - 1:03 pm:** Jerk

**Dean - 1:03 pm:** Bitch

Sam grins at his phone and also checks his email while he's waiting. He's distracted enough by one from Jody that he doesn't notice the omega returning. Not at first. He _smells_ it. His head shoots up and his cell phone clatters to the table.

Gabriel wordlessly scoots his chair closer and sits down again. He's wiping his neck and hands with a damp paper towel. He tilts his head slightly, an invitation.

They're in public, and Sam doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he only leans towards the omega a little bit. His nostrils flare, and there it is. Gabriel's sweet and tart caramel apple smell. He's at ease. He's happy. Sam finds himself flushing, though the scent isn't strong enough yet to cause a response like he had before. "You didn't have to do that," he murmurs, lips close to Gabriel's ear.

"It's only fair," Gabriel answers just as low. "I talk a big game. Play one, too. I want it to be fair this time. I haven't given anyone the benefit of the doubt in ages."

Only daring a small, chaste touch, Sam slides his hand back over Gabriel's shoulder blades, broadcasting his every movement clearly. Gabriel responds by letting out a breath and allowing Sam's hand to come to rest just over his bicep. He seems to deflate the second that Sam comes to a stop. It feels so good that Sam's hand twitches and he grips tighter.

"We should plan a longer date," Gabriel muses, also rubbing his hand thoughtfully over Sam's back before pausing between his shoulders.

"Have something in mind?" He's sure he can't make himself sound less breathless.

"I could cook you dinner."

Sam turns his head, and Gabriel's thickening scent is _so close_. It's not making him crazy, though. Not by a long shot. It's just settling in his throat, his chest, his muscles. It's relaxing him. "Aren't you staying with your brother? Do we need a chaperone?"

Gabriel pinches the meat of Sam's arm. "That's why we're going to your place. Invite me over. Be hospitable."

Oh, he wants to. It would be amazing to have Gabriel's scent in his kitchen. In his home. But... "isn't that a bit dangerous? Aren't you worried I might jump you?"

"Would you?" he asks pointedly.

"No," he says sternly.

"I believe you." He shifts to face Sam more fully. There's no mistaking his earnestness now. "And, Sam, I'm a _really_ good judge of character."

Sam sucks in a breath of Gabriel's fall air pheromones. "I'm free on Saturday."

"I'll make you a grocery list."

Sam smiles. It feels kind of soft. "Thanks for going out with me."

"Thanks for being easy on the eyes. And hands. And nose. And everything. Thanks for being easy on the everything."

xxXXxx

It's creepy when Gabriel sings to himself. He does it a lot, of course, but it's usually just for show. Sometimes the more cheerful he is, the more dire his circumstances. That is not the case today.

Castiel is sitting at his kitchen table working on transcriptions with his foot propped up while Gabriel sashays around the stove, humming creepily and making breakfast for the both of them. He even _smells_ happy. Undiluted cheer. It makes Castiel's nose twitch.

"You haven't told me how your coffee date with Officer Winchester went," he says. "Though, I suppose there's no need for me to ask."

"Isn't there?" Gabriel says airily. "Anything could have happened. You don't know."

He sighs wearily down at his keyboard. "Did you sleep with him?"

The expected saucy comment doesn't come. Instead, Gabriel stops humming, turns to his brother, and says, "no. And it was a miserable night for me afterwards."

"Did something happen?"

Gabriel swings back around to finish the sausage and hash browns instead of answering right away. He plates them up and sets them on the table with the ketchup and maple syrup. Castiel doesn't touch his food. He gives his brother the stare that always annoys him into giving up.

"Yes," Gabriel finally admits.

Despite outward calm, Castiel feels his hackles rise. Gabriel's been through enough with alphas to have to deal with another-

He holds his hands up. "Easy there, bro. It wasn't a bad something."

The anger shifts to annoyance. "You could have led with that."

"Didn't know how to say it," Gabriel answers, layering his sausage with syrup and his hash browns with ketchup. "Sam's just... an intolerably good guy."

"Pleasant change," Castiel comments mildly.

"It sucks."

Castiel sighs and closes his laptop. He stares directly at his older brother with fond exasperation. "It might be time for you to grow up."

"How dare you," Gabriel answers flatly.

"Just a little," Castiel assures him. "Not everyone you meet is going to be exactly the way that you expect them to be, Gabriel. You've got every scenario planned out in your head, like you know already know every outcome, but you need to reevaluate. Go with the flow, as it were."

"I always go with the flow," Gabriel mutters.

"Only when it's going your way," Castiel points out. "It's not the same thing. You don't have to trust everyone first until they betray you; I'm not saying that. Lord knows you see most of the bad in the world, but has it ever occurred to you that Sam Winchester does, too? It's why you have the potential to be a good match."

Gabriel scowls at him. "You're always so insightful when it's gonna piss me off."

"When you most need to hear it, brother. Are you going to see Sam again?"

"Of course I will," Gabriel says, picking at his food. "He's a giant. Hard to miss around town."

Castiel rolls his eyes hard. "You know what I mean."

Gabriel suddenly becomes fascinated with painting designs on his plate in the ketchup with his fork. "I'm going over to make him dinner soon."

"That's..." he trails off.

"Great?" Gabriel prompts sarcastically. "Awesome? Good for you, Gabe, being a decent guy to another decent guy? Congrats on not scaring him off like you always do after one single date?"

Castiel pauses. Winces. "Soon?"

"Yeah, no shit. I think so, too."

Once again, Castiel has lost the thread of his favorite brother's train of thought. "Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I want to give him a chance to fuck it up before I'm invested. And he agreed to it," Gabriel answers easily.

Castiel considers him for a moment. Finally, he says softly, "I don't think you should play that kind of game with Sam."

"Why the hell not?" Gabriel demands moodily. He's far too used to having Castiel one hundred percent on his side. 

"Because you won't win this one."

Gabriel lets his fork drop from his fingers and picks up his coffee mug and doesn't answer. He's not sure whether or not he wants to win, anyway.

xxXXxx

Sam likes the overnight shifts in Halcyon. There's never much to do after midnight. He kicks his feet up on his desk, laptop resting on his knees, idly filling out his reports from the day before while he thinks about Gabriel. He's had a few hours to mull it over and the more time that passes, the more he's unsure of how well their first date actually went. On the surface, he recognizes that it was a huge success. Gabriel had even washed off his neutralizer in the end. But for some reason that Sam can't shake, he feels like it was still a test. Some move in a playbook that Gabriel's written and not sharing with anyone else.

He's so lost in thought that Dean flopping into the chair next to his desk makes him jump.

Dean offers him a takeout bag. "Midnight snack," he says. "Looks like you could use it."

"Depends how much grease is in it," Sam answers, sitting up and putting his laptop back on the desk.

"I got you a sandwich wrap, you big baby," Dean says. He plunks a bottle of Coke on top of Sam's file folders.

Sam takes the offering gratefully. He'd forgotten to make himself dinner before he left for his shift. After a few thoughtful bites he says, "is it always harder to date omegas than alphas? Is that what I should be doing? Dating an alpha?"

Dean arches an eyebrow, Coke halfway to his lips. "Having trouble in paradise already?"

"Yeah," Sam admits. He won't play coy right now. He's too fucking confused to even make the attempt. "Gabriel's just... I don't know how to read him. Or... I dunno, maybe I'm just _not_ reading him. Like, I don't want to."

"Dude, if this is about your last omega, forget it. Even I know Gabe is so far from Amelia, it ain't even funny. Well, sorta funny, 'cause gross."

Sam huffs a laugh. "I know. I'm just worried. Not sure if I'm paranoid or something, but I feel like Gabriel's got some whole other agenda in this. I'm not sure if he's playing me because he's bored, or if he's really interested."

Dean lets out a loud sigh and slumps in his chair. "Man, you're really overthinking. What was your hindbrain telling you?"

Sam thinks about it. "That I wanted him."

Dean nods several times. "What was it telling you about him?"

"That he's not being totally honest."

Dean takes a deep drink of his soda. "Warning bells?"

Sam shakes his head. "No." He's positive of that.

Shrugging, Dean says, "then go with it. Let him have his way and don't get pushed around. Prove you're not one of those asshole alphas you used to lock up in your old job."

"What if it turns out I'm wrong about him?"

Dean's eyes sharpen on him and it takes Sam slightly aback. "You're not," Dean says firmly. "You're never wrong about anyone. Life's short, Sammy, and scent compatibility doesn't happen often. _Especially_ in podunk towns no one moves in or out of. Take it, roll with it, convince that guy that you're worth it."

"Geez," Sam breathes, inexplicably touched by his brother's words. "That's pretty awesome advice, Dean. Thanks."

"Yeah well, if I didn't look out for my asshole baby brother, who would?"

Sam grins. "I'm the best you've got."

Dean laughs. "Maybe. But that don't stop it from being weird. So, go get laid by that omega and let me kick you outta the nest."

"You're such a fucking jerk," Sam laughs helplessly.

"Who brought you dinner. You're welcome."

Dean leaves thirty minutes later to start his own shift and Sam goes back to his paperwork, only having good thoughts about Gabriel now. It's a little surprising, but Dean's helped him more than he thought possible. He'd know about going for everything in life with no holds barred. He needs to take a page out of his book and go with it. Which he will, he resolves. Wherever it takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you!


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes pizza bagels seem sexy. Gabriel makes out with him.

On Saturday, Gabriel shows up at Sam's house exactly on time. Half of him wants to get this bad idea over with as soon as possible, while the other half of him is too excited to bother wasting time on something as frivolous as being fashionably late. He doesn't think that Sam will appreciate the nicety, anyway. He seems like the type to always be on time, no matter what.

Sam is yawning when he opens the door. Gabriel is very nearly offended, but then Sam's gaze tracks to him and his entire body relaxes with a welcoming smile. Plus the ease of his sharp, exhausted scent to something warmer is quite the compliment. Plus the alpha smell in the house behind him. Tons of pluses. "Sorry," Sam says tiredly. "I didn't get as much sleep as I thought I would last night, and fell asleep on the couch."

Gabriel's eyes flick down to take in the black lounge pants and long-sleeved gray cotton t-shirt. The alpha looks... comfortable. Gabriel is more than happy to take advantage of the eye candy. "I could come back some other day," he says.

"Nah, I'm up. I was looking forward to this. I'll make some coffee." He steps out of the doorway and lets Gabriel move around him into the hallway. They both seem to enjoy the close quarters they "accidentally" often find themselves in. "What in the world takes six hours to cook, anyway?" he asks as he leads the way to the kitchen. "The list you gave me looked like chili ingredients."

"Don't let that fool you," Gabriel answers, peering everywhere with interest as they proceed down the hall. "It's an old family crockpot recipe. You'll be suitably impressed."

"I'm sure will," Sam says with humor, turning the corner into the kitchen. Just before Gabriel is able to follow him, there's the skittering of paws on the hardwood floors. Sam had forgotten to warn the man about this.

In that horrified slow motion that always seems to precede true disaster, Sam watches as Ianto barrels straight at Gabriel, knocking him to the ground. Oh, _shit_. He doesn't even know if Gabriel likes dogs! Hadn't even considered it since Ianto is so well trained and usually also well-behaved. His heart stutters for a second, but then time speeds up again because Gabriel is _laughing_ , flailing his arms.

"Off, you hellhound!" he yells, but Ianto only redoubles his effort to lick every inch of the omega's face and hands, tail going a mile a minute. Gabriel tries for a moment to block his face, but gives up when wet dog nose pushes between his fingers and the bath continues. He laughs even louder, a sound of honest amusement and joy, and if he's being honest with himself, Sam is loathe to break it up.

He gives a sharp whistle and snaps his fingers once. Ianto immediately climbs off of Gabriel, trotting over to Sam and sitting down beautifully, staring up at him with guileless eyes. Sam gives him an arch look. He's not buying it for a second. He holds his hand out to Gabriel and helps get him back on his feet.

Brushing off his shirt and jeans, still gasping with laughter and then wiping his face, Gabriel says, "he's as charming as you are."

"Sorry," Sam grins, not really all that sorry. "Ianto's my K9 partner. He's never tackled anyone before that wasn't trying to get away with something illegal."

Gabriel shrugs and gives Ianto a thorough ear scratch. The dog nearly dies of ecstasy at the attention. "Maybe I am." He winks at Sam then turns back to the dog. "He's all right. If he'd stepped on my balls we would have had an adversarial start, but the jewels are safe, thus so is our friendship."

Sam snorts. "That's good. I think I let him get away with too much at home. But I feel bad 'cause he works so hard."

Gabriel goes straight to the sink to wash the dog slobber off of his hands and face, accepting a hand towel from Sam. "How's that? We got tons of drug runners or some shit hanging out in the shadows?"

"Hardly," Sam chuckles. "I probably loan him out to the rangers more than I use him myself. He's good at tracking, and you'd be surprised how many people doing illegal shit up there in the hills try to run when we come after them."

Gabriel scrubs his face vigorously with the towel. "Is it worth it?"

"Usually never," Sam shrugs a shoulder, leaning his hip against the counter beside the sink. "Most of the time when it's kids drinking beer and partying, we just throw it all away and make them walk home. That's usually punishment enough, having to come back in the morning with their pissed off parents to collect their cars."

Gabriel laughs. "You're one of the good country cops. Teach 'em a lesson without making the trouble permanent."

There's that adorable flush again. "Maybe," Sam mumbles, looking away. "Don't see the point in ruining their lives over stupid teenage fun."

"I was giving you a compliment," Gabriel assures him.

Something about that makes Sam blush even harder. "Want something to drink?" he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure thing. Want me to make the coffee?"

"I'll do it," Sam says, shuffling to the coffee maker, yawning again, and scooping the grounds into the basket. Gabriel stands behind him, watching him fondly. 

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Gabriel says.

"I am when I get my eight hours."

Coffee finally brewing, Sam turns to face Gabriel and gives him an irresistible, sleepy smile. "Why don't you go relax, and I'll get the crock pot started." Without waiting for an answer, he starts opening all the cabinets looking for the tools he needs. What he finds first are healthy foods by the mile. "What is all this?" he says distastefully.

Sam peers over his shoulder into the cabinet. "Food."

"Har har," Gabriel says dryly. "I mean, where are the _snacks_? It's all fucking chia seeds and kale up in this bitch."

Sam huffs a laugh. "That's what Dean says. I eat healthy."

"Boring," Gabriel corrects. "Anyway, crockpot?"

Sam opens the bottom cabinet next to the sink. "I can help."

"I'm a bastard in the kitchen," Gabriel admits. "I'd only yell at you until you kicked me out of your house."

"Fair enough," Sam says. He reaches over Gabriel's shoulder to the upper shelf with the mugs and pulls two down. Gabriel takes a moment to tilt his head enough to get a whiff of the alpha, and he lets out an inaudible sigh. Even unshowered after his long double shift, Sam still smells goddamn amazing. It's so unfair. Well, fair for him since he's the one who gets to smell it. He grabs the chili ingredients while half-watching Sam pour his coffee and add a splash of milk. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wise decision," Gabriel says. "Seriously, go sit down and watch football, or whatever the hell you alphas do on your days off."

Sam scoffs, but there probably are some good games on. Feeling only slightly guilty, he goes into the living room. He's barely even seated before there's a cry of surprise from the kitchen and he jumps up again. "Gabriel? You okay?"

The omega appears from the doorway, grinning like the cat who got the canary, holding up a box. "Pizza bagels? _Frozen_ , packed with preservatives, pizza bagels?"

"They're Dean's," Sam answers moodily. "He brought them for a snack while we were working on the house."

"Oh, are they?" Gabriel drawls. "You know, it's okay to live a little, Samwise. You ever tried junk food just for funsies?"

Sam crosses his arms over his chest. "I used to live off of beef jerky and nachos with marshmallow fluff, if you must know."

"I have so many questions."

"No, you don't. You can eat those if you want."

"Damn right I am. So many of the good things in life are wasted on you," Gabriel calls over his shoulder as he goes back to the kitchen.

"I want to live to a healthy old age!" Sam calls back.

"Great, but at what cost? Live fun, die young!"

Sam grins to himself. Naturally, Gabriel would say something like that. He never would have expected anything else. It's refreshing, actually. Confusing. Fun.

He plops down on the couch with the remote, Ianto immediately wiggling under his socked feet to act like a foot rest. He smiles. "Thanks for the assist, buddy." Ianto _boofs_ as he settles. A quick flip through his preferred channels show his team losing, nothing interesting on the news, and cooling temperatures. He clicks to the Discovery Channel and half watches the shark documentary while his other half is focused on the banging around in the kitchen. Gabriel had effortlessly fallen into his evening routine. Shouldn't they have been doing something... _special_? Or at least not ordinary. Sam's awfully suspicious of Gabriel's easy-going nature.

The omega in question appears a few minutes later with the plate of pizza bagels. Ianto lifts his head. "No," Gabriel says sternly. "If your master doesn't eat junk food, neither do you."

Sam chuckles. "True."

Holding his plate aloft, Gabriel steps over Sam's legs and Ianto and flops directly into Sam's lap sideways. Sam makes a noise of surprise, but otherwise allows it because Gabriel's scent will always be welcome to him in this close proximity. He's not all that interested in the documentary, anyway. In fact, Gabriel is giving an Oscar worthy performance plucking one of the pizza bagels off the plate and popping it into his mouth like he's eating at a four star restaurant. Sam swallows hard when Gabriel swallows his bite, licking his fingers of the stray marinara sauce. His eyes are full of mischief when he picks up another, holding it out. "I dare you."

"I don't like frozen crap," Sam says fairly unconvincingly.

Gabriel shifts, scooting up until he's straddling Sam's thighs. Carefully, he sets the plate next to him and puts the pizza bagel against Sam's lips. "Double dare you to live fun, die young."

With a dangerous glint in his eye, Sam _slowly_ bites down on the pizza bagel, chewing half of it, swallowing, and licking his lips. "Disgusting," he murmurs in an intimate growl.

Pizza bagels? _Seriously_? Is there no end to the sexiness that is Sam Winchester? "You're about to be very mad at me," Gabriel sighs.

Sam swallows the rest of the pizza bagel with a questioning look. "Why?"

The question mark is barely dotted before Gabriel is kissing him full on the mouth. And it's _awesome_. Worth whatever indignant retaliation Sam comes up with because kissing Sam Winchester is like scratching an itch you can't reach that'd been bothering you for hours. Kissing Sam Winchester is like taking off your pants at the end of a long day. Kissing Sam Winchester is soul-deep relief. Gabriel officially does not fucking care what happens to him next. Sam Winchester can punch him in the face. In fact, that might be a _great_ idea because he's starting to feel like he's in the middle of a dream, and nothing else can wake him from it.

Sam Winchester is also full of surprises. For a split second, when his arms shift up, Gabriel really does think he's going to be hit, but it's not fated to be. Sam curls his fingers into the longer strands of Gabriel's hair at the back of his head and clings, keeping the omega firmly in place. Which kicks off a makeout session that Gabriel Novak is extremely proud to be a part of.

He's learning a lot about the alpha, in fact. He already knows that it's easy to embarrass Sam. He'd done that much in less than five minutes of acquaintance. But Sam is comfortable here, and he _is_ an alpha. He obviously knows what to do with an omega, and all of that quaint, virginal propriety goes straight out the window once the kissing starts to get good. Or better. It was good the beginning.

But there is nothing remotely chivalrous about the kiss. Sam deepens it almost immediately, sliding his tongue into Gabriel's mouth with skill and finesse, and for once, Gabriel's left as the follower and not the leader, and he is _totally_ okay with it. The burst of warm summer air tinged with salt that heightens in Sam's scent when Gabriel allows him to explore him with leisure is the most incredible heady experience Gabriel's ever had. And that's a huge damn compliment in his books. He hasn't exactly been lacking in the romance department. But his body, mind, soul had clicked onto the obscenely tall alpha the second he'd laid eye on him, and _that_ rare gift of scent compatibility is a new experience. A little scary knowing what he knows about how many alphas can _really_ be, but Gabriel yearns to be fair-minded here. Especially when Sam is, as far as he's seen, as wholesome as apple pie. He loves apple pie.

The deciding vote is that Sam also proves to be dirty where it counts. Especially when Gabriel wiggles closer and Sam responds with a bassy growl in his chest and a small buck of his hips that sends Gabriel's hindbrain reeling in pleasure. They're gonna be in a lot of trouble if they don't stop soon. He just... can't... stop... _making out with Sam_.

Thankfully, Sam sniffs out the conflicting emotions in the omega and slowly ends the kiss in achingly sweet stages. He pecks him several times chastely on the lips before withdrawing completely. His smile with kiss-swollen lips is devastatingly sexy.

" _Arg_!" Gabriel whines. "I was supposed to be the one working you up, not the other way around!"

Sam chuckles, untangling his fingers from Gabriel's hair and running them down the back of his neck and shoulders. Gabriel shudders. "Pretty sure you can tell you got me a little worked up."

"Yeah, but... you're _sexy_ and I hate it, and I like it, and I hate it!"

Sam laughs harder. "What?"

Gabriel slumps forward and rests his head against Sam's chest, loving the concentrated ocean breeze scent. His voice is muffled by Sam's shirt when he mutters, "I thought I could control myself better around you."

"You're still wearing clothes," Sam points out pragmatically.

"I hate that, too."

Sam ruffles Gabriel's hair. "You're so weird."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Wanna make out again?"

Gabriel lifts his head and purses his lips. "Yes." He dips down, capturing Sam's lips again, this time savoring all of it. The man's an absolute pro. Sam gets a good grip on his hair again and Gabriel does the same in the return. It's only a minute before they're both making slightly obscene noises again. Gabriel's tongue dips into his mouth and Sam surges up to get as close as possible with a needy sound in his throat that only spurs Gabriel's omega hindbrain on. Pleasing this sexy, perfect, _delicious_ alpha is quickly becoming his only goal in life. The only thing that matters. He grinds down into Sam's lap and the alpha's pheromones spike with spicy arousal.

Vaguely, Gabriel worries about the fact that no alarm bells are going off in his head. He worries that the omega part of his brain - which he is convinced has his worst interests at heart, not the best - is trying to punish him for so many years of denial. Then again, dangling Sam Winchester in front of him as mating bait is a low blow courtesy of the universe. He's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to resist the guy even if he'd been another omega or a beta. Sam's just that tall and good looking. In fact, it's with some sort of fierce pride he thinks that if this doesn't work out at all, he'll be patting himself on the back for the rest of his life being able to grind down into Sam's lap and make him crazy. It's so much fun.

But he pulls away again because he knows he needs to. And Sam Winchester proves himself to be worthy of _something_ because he's clearly aroused, but letting Gabriel call the shots. He looks a little taken over by his alpha hindbrain too, and Gabriel watches in unconcerned fascination from close up how Sam carefully pulls himself back together; breathing evening out, heart rate calming, eyes clearing as they stare intently at Gabriel's lips. That self control is a _huge_ turn on.

"Sorry," Sam says hoarsely.

Gabriel's eyes widen for a second and then he starts laughing in disbelief. "What the fuck, _why_?"

"Don't wanna make you uncomfortable." His voice still sounds slurred. Gabriel graciously slides off of his lap to sit beside him and help them both calm down further to some degree. Sam's hands follow him, though, still touching nicely on his arms until they're holding hands.

Once their scents start to mellow out again, Gabriel says, "you're not making me uncomfortable. _I'm_ making me uncomfortable." Especially since, even though the first rush of lust is dissipating, he can smell the continuing low simmer of desire on both of them.

"I'm sorry," Sam says again. "I don't really know what that means, but I'm still sorry." He does kind of know what it means, though. It means that Gabriel's had some experiences around interested alphas that didn't pan out to his benefit. And that's the best case scenario. He doesn't want to contemplate the worst case. It'd make him mad. He can feel it.

"I like being an omega," Gabriel blurts. "I do. There's lots of crap, but there's also lots of fun. Omegas have a lot of power, y'know? Over alphas, I mean. I know I'm making myself sound like a manipulative asshole here, but I like that. Especially being a male omega. It surprises people. Kind of a good fit for my personality, really."

Sam smiles and squeezes his hand lightly. "Yeah, I can see that. You don't sound like an asshole, though. I was a city cop before this, and I saw a lot. Omegas who can find ways to protect themselves against any harassment is doing the right thing."

Gabriel is silent for a minute, but Sam doesn't say anything else. Doesn't even seem like he's burning with curiosity over invasive, unasked questions. "You don't wanna know what's up with me?" he finally ventures.

Sam glances at him, all kind eyes and open smile. "Is there something that's gonna make you go crazy on me? Like, kill me in my sleep if I don't answer your text in five minutes?"

Gabriel snickers. "You wish."

He shrugs. "Then, no. I'm not entitled to know everything about you. You tell me what you want, and the rest is yours to keep. You don't owe me anything."

That right there is what makes Gabriel _want_ to tell him things, which is inevitably why he doesn't. He remembers Castiel's warning about not dicking around with Sam - pun intended - but he knows that even if he offers his story in earnest, it would still be a test to see how Sam would respond. React. Judge. So, the alpha is kinda wrong. Gabriel _does_ owe him something. He owes him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"It's impossible that you're still single," he says.

Sam's grin is quick. "I know, right? Hey, Gabe, wanna fix that and go out with me?"

Arching a teasing eyebrow, he answers, "why? You gonna 'kill me in my sleep' if I say no?"

"No. I'll just do more to convince you."

Gabriel leans away a little further, giving Sam a mocking once over. "Then, no, I don't. Try harder, Winchester."

The burning kiss that follows makes Gabriel want to say no to _everything_ because wow. His socks are sufficiently knocked off. He hopes Sam doesn't mind a late dinner, because the fucking chili is just gonna have to wait. He's too hungry for the good stuff. The pizza bagels go cold on the coffee table.

xxXXxx

"You really can cook," Sam says, stuffing another huge spoonful of chili into his mouth. He's on his second bowl and doesn't feel guilty about it at all. It's so good, he'll eat it until he can't possibly get another bite in. "This is the best meal I've had in ages. Totally worth the cleanup later. How did you manage to use every dish in my kitchen? That's gotta be a hidden talent."

Gabriel crumbles up his cornbread into his bowl. "Cassie complains about that all the time, too. I don't know. I just get really enthusiastic and forget to reuse stuff. It's my one and only flaw."

Chuckling, Sam says, "You're very humble."

"Of course. I'd have nothing if not for my humility."

"Lying's a sin," Sam grins.

Gabriel's face scrunches. "You sound like my brother. That's gross."

"I apologize."

Gabriel finishes off his bowl and tosses his spoon down, relaxing back in the chair. "By the way, I'm going out of town for a bit. In case you feel inclined to pine for me."

"Of course I will," Sam says with laughter still in his voice. "But I'm sure it'll keep until you get back."

Gabriel points at him with an falsely serious expression. "I expect a tearful reunion and a whole speech about how you couldn't function without me."

Sam nods several times. "Done. How long am I pining for?"

Gabriel tilts his head from side to side, considering. "Until a day or two after Halloween, I think. Gotta wrap up some business to get the B&B fixed up. I want it opened by the New Year."

"That's pretty short," Sam says, impressed. "Can you do it?"

"I can do anything," Gabriel winks. "I've already started, anyway."

"That's really great." It doesn't sound like a platitude, and that impresses Gabriel. "And if you're gonna be gone until after Halloween, that's plenty of time for me to work up a lot of tears and adulation. For real; there might even be snot crying."

Laughing, Gabriel kicks him under the table. "Don't strain anything. Seriously, though, we dating or what?"

Sam wipes his mouth with his napkin, eyeing Gabriel neutrally. He's pretty happy when the self-assured man starts to squirm. "Yeah, we are," he finally says. "If you want."

"Sure," he answers casually. "Let's do this thing." It's worth the embarrassment to smell the clear blue sky scent coming off of Sam. In the back of his mind he knows it's risky. He knows he could get in a lot of trouble really fast. But he's also got the niggling suspicion that Sam Winchester has the potential to be the best he's ever had. The One. If he believed in that shit. Which he doesn't. Yet. Castiel may have been onto something believing in it, though. It's not off the table, he supposes. He'll never hear the end of it if Castiel was right and he was wrong, though. All the more reason to take it slow. Except that he's not and doesn't want to. Wow, thinking himself in circles makes him kind of glad for his impending business trip. Sam's making him want to question everything and _please_ him. Not bad on the surface, but kind of terrifying when he's never wanted to feel that way before. Then again... he glances up, and the look Sam's giving him speaks volumes. It's saying that the alpha feels exactly the same way. That's something he can work with.

It takes a lot of effort to say goodnight. Either of them probably should have called the date a success earlier and encouraged a return to their actual lives, but Sam is an indulgent host, and Gabriel is excellent at making himself at home. Despite Sam's protests, they wash the dishes together and fill up the entire dishwasher, which is worth Sam's continuing incredulity to see. Then it's back to the sofa and the Discovery Channel - no pun intended this time - for the rest of the nature documentary which has migrated from sharks to otters.

At some point Ianto jumps up onto the couch and Sam is too sated with food, drink, and sassy omega pheromones to protest the bad behavior. Plus, Ianto is sitting nicely on the other end of the couch, Gabriel in the middle, Sam on the end. And then when Sam even has the vaguest notion to call it a night, Ianto slowly sinks down, shows Gabriel his best sad brown eyes, and sticks his head in the omega's lap. Now Gabriel _has_ to stay for a little while longer. 

Which he does.

Sam starts to drift off under the weight of a home cooked meal and Gabriel's happy, content smell, waking with a start when a kiss in pressed to his forehead. "Both my hosts are sleeping," Gabriel murmurs, looking pleased.

Sam quietly offers his apology and then a yawn.

Gabriel extracts himself from the couch and Sam slips up behind him, almost touching as he walks him to the door. 

The parting kiss is languid and wonderful. Gabriel allows himself to be pulled against Sam's chest. The man is all-encompassing and Gabriel can't wait to get to the point where they can share the bed. Not even for sex. Just to see what Sam is like when he spreads out to cuddle.

"You have to text me while you're gone," Sam says.

"Tons of naked pictures," Gabriel promises.

Sam's grin and next kiss are miracles. They'll keep Gabriel warm. Even more so if he were a virgin and thought dumb, romantic things like that. 

And when he retreats to a safe distance away from Sam's pheromones and slobbery, lovely dog, he still feels that way. He might be in trouble, but that's something he can care about later. When it matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, all my American readers! Happy normal day of the week to the rest of you!


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to New York to meet Balthazar and solidify plans for the B&B. He misses Sam terribly.

Gabriel drives to the airport at the crack of dawn with Castiel in tow to get his car back home, and he's much quieter than normal. They both are. Gabriel isn't entirely sure what his brother is being so dour about, but it smells an awful lot like anxiety. There are a few options as to what the cause is, and Gabriel has a part in both of them, so he picks one and says, "I'm coming back, you know."

Castiel startles back to himself, clearly having been completely lost in thought. "I know," he says automatically, glancing over.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow. "You do?"

Castiel frowns slightly. "I hope so," he amends. "Though I can understand if you don't. Halcyon wasn't the place you chose for yourself, and when you came out here with me, you'd intended to make it a pitstop."

He shrugs. "I remember. I didn't think I'd be able to settle down in a place like this. Thought I'd get cabin fever and make a run for it the second I could."

Leaning his head back against the seat and looking out the window with unfocused eyes, Castiel asks, "you think you were wrong about that?"

"I think I was wrong about _myself_." The frank admission is surprising to Castiel. In fact, he can't remember a time in his life when Gabriel's admitted to being wrong about anything, full stop. Especially not about himself. He's been so careful since college, that Castiel's not quite sure he believes that his brother has misjudged himself in any way. It's curious.

"Why do you say that?" he asks gently. "Because you're not stir crazy?"

"Exactly," Gabriel answers, thumping the steering wheel for emphasis. "You know me. I've had this wanderlust thing my whole life. It's why I've jumped all over the world and never stayed anywhere more than a year since college. Hell, even _in_ college I never stayed put in the same apartment for longer than a semester. All the cities I've been to. All the countries. I've never settled down. At first I thought it'd be worse in a small town, right? There's less to do, and I'm bored easily. But... it's not like that."

While listening to him, Castiel closes his eyes with a small smile. He understands. "Perhaps there was too much in the city?" he suggests.

"You're right," Gabriel says much more easily than Castiel would have expected. "Life is slow here. There's more time to think. To _breathe_. To get to know people. I'm not losing my mind here and I'm not bored. I'm kinda mad at myself, actually. Why didn't I realize I was a small town boy in the first place? Why'd it take thirty freaking years?"

Castiel chuckles. "I don't think anyone realizes that if they've never lived in an actual small town."

"Guess not. Sure holds up for me. Cassie... don't feel guilty about dragging me here anymore. If I'd wanted to go, I would have. But I'm happy. If this B&B ends up getting off the ground, then I'm gonna make it my headquarters. I want my home to be in Halcyon like you."

It warms him deeply to hear the honesty in Gabriel's voice. Frankly, Castiel _has_ been worrying about it for more than a month now. Gabriel's the type to put others before himself. It's how he is. How he's made his living thus far. And he doesn't want to be the reason that his big brother wastes a year or two of his life just because Castiel can't get himself back on his feet quickly enough. But in this case, he doesn't hear or sense a single thing dishonest about what Gabriel's telling him. However... "does this have to do with Sam Winchester?"

He expects Gabriel to be offended by the question, but in a conversation already full of surprises, his brother laughs delightedly. "Would that be a bad thing? You've _seen_ him, right?"

"I'm being serious," Castiel admonishes mildly.

"So am I! Okay, fine, the answer is yes and no. I want to know what's going on with me and him. I'm not toying around, I swear. I'm actually, genuinely interested in Sam. But, if we don't work out, I don't care. It's not gonna run me out of town and make me hate Halcyon. I liked it before I even met Sam."

"That's good. I can't see myself leaving here, either."

"Speaking of which," Gabriel ventures. "I was thinking about stopping in Kansas on my way home."

"You don't have to do this, Gabriel. I can go myself."

"Yeah, you could," he says in all calming older brother tones. "But I want to help. It's not that big a deal for me to stop off at home on my way back and bring Claire back with me."

Castiel studies his brother for a long time. Gabriel does well holding his silence until Castiel decides to break it. He does his best to not even breathe too hard and give any of his opinions away. He gets why Castiel is still nervous about having his daughter back and learning how to be a single parent with only one family member around to help out. He knows Castiel is scared, but Claire needs her father. They need each other. Healing will be much easier when they're together.

"I'll call Mother," Castiel says eventually. "I can't ever repay you for helping out like this, always. You're doing far more than you should."

"Psh," Gabriel scoffs. "There's no such thing. You've done even more for me, so shut up and take the charity. Just make sure to have all the boxes out of the way by the time I get back. Oh! And a costume. I'll have her back for Halloween. You should take her trick-or-treating so she gets to know the town."

By the way Castiel's scent sours, Gabriel knows he's stuck his foot in it a little bit. Amelia had always been the one to take Claire trick-or-treating. But Castiel has to face all of this now. The sooner, the better. Prolonging misery doesn't prove that the love was deeper. It just proves that that some people can't handle healing. "I'll try," is all he can promise.

That's good enough for now. They arrive at the small airport a few minutes later, and there are barely any cars around. Gabriel pulls right up to the curb at ticketing and he and Castiel get out of the car. He grabs his suitcase and laptop case from the trunk, meeting Castiel on the curb. He squeezes his brother in a tight hug, then smacks him on the back hard enough to make Castiel cough. "Take care of yourself, little bro. I'll be back before you know it."

Castiel smiles, and it's the first genuine one he's seen in a while. "Have a safe, profitable trip. I'll see you soon."

Gabriel pulls the handle on his pink plastic rolling suitcase and throws the laptop strap over his shoulder. He gets halfway to the outdoor ticketing counter and then spins around. He points at Castiel. "Get a car seat, too!"

Castiel rolls his eyes fondly. "I know." After one last wave, he slides into the driver's side of the car and is gone shortly.

Whistling to himself, Gabriel checks in, hands over his suitcase, and makes his way into the terminal. He's got an hour before his flight, and security takes only a moment to clear, leaving him plenty of time to dawdle at Starbucks near his gate, tapping out a few texts. First to Balthazar to let him know his flight will be on time, and then to Sam. That's like a reward.

_**Me - 6:46 am:** I already miss your sexy face._

_**Sam - 6:52 am:** you misspelled sleepy. **IMG**_

Gabriel taps on the picture to enlarge it and almost can't suppress an absolutely filthy moan. Sam Winchester knows how to torture him. It's a grainy selfie, dark in the room, and taken without the flash, but it's unmistakably Sam barely woken up. He's in his bed, hair a mess on the pillow, eyes only half open and a sleepy smile. Gabriel saves it as his phone's wallpaper.

_**Me - 6:53 am:** pining for me yet?_

_**Sam - 6:53 am:** too early for that. I'll pine for you in the shower. ;)_

Goddammit! Not fair. That is _not fair_. Sam is so unfair. How is he such a practiced flirt? Not fair. 

_**Me - 6:53 am:** stop talking like that or I'll "pine" all over the airport Starbucks._

_**Sam - 6:54 am:** lol gross. _

_**Me - 6:54 am:** got the morning shift today?_

_**Sam - 6:54 am:** yeah. Glad you texted actually. I forgot to set my alarm. Got to be there at 7:30. :/_

_**Me - 6:54 am:** get a move on, Officer Winchester. I'll text you when I land._

_**Sam - 6:55 am:** please do. Safe flight._

_**Sam - 6:55 am:** also, I miss your sexy face, too._

Gabriel smiles, feeling his face warm. He used to love business trips. Now he just can't wait to get it over with and get back home. Get back with Sam. Get Claire back to her father. He's not sure when he became such a family man, but it ain't bad at all. Taking care of people is sort of what he does. This is just another way to do it.

He kills off two cups of coffee before his flight is called, and he heads to the front of the line and the meager first class cabin on the small plane. He moves the complimentary travel kit with a blanket resting on his seat, tucks himself into the recliner, shoves his laptop under the chair, and then kicks back, closing his eyes. Too bad there was only one morning flight and one evening flight going to New York. He's not a morning person whenever he can help it, but it's better than taking a redeye. 

The flight is short, but he still gets a good nap in. And Balthazar is waiting in the arrivals lobby with another cup of coffee. The man knows him so well. "Welcome back to civilization," he greets smartly, already walking towards the baggage claim the second Gabriel reaches him.

"Hate it already," Gabriel answers cheerfully. "Why the hell'd I have to come all the way down here? I pay you to make sure I don't have to come down here."

"Well then you should give me better access to the accounts, darling," Balthazar says. "We need to get these contracts signed and delivered by end of business today since you wouldn't budge on your damn time table."

"Time is money," Gabriel says. "You know that more than anyone. So, how are we hitting this thing? Easy or hard?"

Balthazar shrugs. "Pretty easy, I'm sure. They money's not an issue. Most of our people think a cozy B&B is a great change from the norm. They're pretty excited to see what you do with it all. If you keep the schedule, am I still popping by before your family descends for the holidays?"

"If ya want," Gabriel says, stepping up to the carousel and watching the luggage start to rotate around. "But you can wait. I don't need any hand-holding."

Balthazar eyes him. "Seriously? Since when have you _not_ wanted to show me your finds straight away? What's going on up there?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel says, "what are you talking about?"

"First, the mansion in the middle of nowhere, then the accelerated timetable for renovations, then the not wanting to ever move back to a decent, overpriced city? What's going on up there in Maine?"

"Just taking care of my baby bro," Gabriel says, flinching a little at how he can smell his pheromones shift suspiciously. He should have remembered the neutralizers. How had he not packed them? He always packs them. For this very reason.

"You met someone," Balthazar says, point blank.

 _Exactly_ this very reason. "Almost," he deflects. "Had a date or two."

Balthazar groans dramatically. "Now it all makes sense! You could have just said!"

"Fuck off, you know me better than that," Gabriel mutters, irritated. "It's not because of Sam. He's just a really sexy, handsome, delicious bonus. I was gonna stay in Halcyon the minute I saw the B&B. I wouldn't do anything as stupid as spending a million bucks on a boyfriend."

Balthazar hums. "I trust you. But now I'm definitely coming in for a visit." 

"I'm not gonna put on a show for you." With a petulant expression, Gabriel grabs his suitcase off of the carousel.

"That's why it'll be so entertaining. Literally ever since I've known you, I've wondered what it would take to have you."

"That's a disgusting way of putting it, thank you."

He shrugs and starts them towards the exit. "I'm allowed to since you turned me down so many times."

Rolling his hazel-gold eyes, Gabriel scoffs, "you were never serious."

"At one time I was!" Balthazar protests, reeking of honesty for once. "And all you did was punch me in the nose."

The thought cheers Gabriel right back up. "I'll never regret that. Man, the look on your _face_ dripping blood all over the carpet and staring at me like I just stripped naked and sang the national anthem... hoo boy, still brings tears to my eyes."

"The only thing good about that horrendous situation is that the plastic surgeon really gave me an upgrade when he was repairing your damage." He tilts his his up and to the side, proudly showing his profile.

"You look like a pug," Gabriel deadpans.

Balthazar tuts as he shoulders open the door and holds it for Gabriel to exit. Naturally, the alpha's hired a limo service to the hotel. Spared no expense as always. But since he's still on a sleep deficit, Gabriel's not going to complain about missing out on stuffing himself into a smelly yellow cab. He gives the driver the address of his local hotel, and Balthazar protests.

"You're not staying with me?"

Lying is a sin, though Gabriel doesn't feel terrible about doing it to Balthazar. "I want to check on them, and it's quieter there. I can get more work done." He has a suite there always ready for him; it's like that at all of his hotels, but he's always stayed with Balthazar in the past.

"Huh." The sound is loaded with meaning, and Gabriel prays that his friend doesn't press the issue.

A week ago, he'd planned to stay with Balthazar as usual. Then changed his mind at the last minute. He'd thought about Sam and then staying with another alpha - even one with whom he is obviously incompatible save for coworkers - and he'd been filled with the _wrongness_ of it. It's another worrying symptom in the pantheon of Sam-related illnesses, but there's nothing for it. He'd only feel worse trying to deny it.

So he arrives at the hotel and slips out of the town car, Balthazar reminding him of the business dinner at 7:00. "I'll come over early so we can get our ducks in a row."

Gabriel nods, grabs his suitcase, and wheels into the hotel, straight to the VIP elevator, digging his key card out of his pocket. He swipes it and enters the code and the elevator takes him directly up to the executive level. He lets out a sigh of relief when the suite's heavy door closes behind him. He hasn't felt like he could breathe fully since he got to the airport. But the room is silent and smells of nothing. He leaves his bags at the door, palms his phone, and makes his way into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto the bed.

_**Me - 11:03 am:** home away from home. Finally made it._

He rolls over and buries his face in the opulent decorative pillows, huffing away the stink of the city and the plane. He hates it here already, though he's glad that he always insists on neutralizer detergents at all of his hotels. Even more sensitive noses won't be overwhelmed with thousands of scents in any of the rooms. Rarely is anyone allowed to stay in his suite, though occasionally, he's loaned it out. And the last thing he wants right now being so far away from home is smelling other alphas and omegas. He's almost drifting off for a nap when his phone pings beside his head.

_**Sam - 11:10 am:** Hey, that's great! You getting some rest, I hope? :)_

_**Me - 11:10 am:** yeah. Got some time before the investor showdown. _

_**Sam - 11:10 am:** You telling me you're not rich and rely on the loan sharks?! D: _

Gabriel grins tiredly.

_**Me - 11:11 am:** bad boy, remember?_

_**Sam - 11:11 am:** If you say so. Come home safe. Don't get shanked or anything. Should I keep an eye out for your kidneys being sold on the black market? _

Fuck, he really does miss Sam already. He can picture the alpha's flirty smile in his head and he wants to kiss it right off his stupidly hot face.

_**Me - 11:11 am:** that's what a good boyfriend would do._

_**Sam - 11:12 am:** Well, if that's the case, you can count on me. Lol. Get some rest, Gabe. Talk to you soon._

Gabriel shoves his phone to the nightstand and rolls over until he's under the covers. The agitation starts to leave him gradually as he settles. He hadn't counted on the scent compatibility being so strong after just two dates, but there it is. He's feeling antsy away from Sam, and for the first time in his life, he doesn't give a shit about the minutiae of his job. He just wants to go home. Balthazar would never let him live it down if he knew, though. He'd probably die of shock or something. Tempting just to tell him then.

Gabriel closes his eyes. He knows he needs some more sleep, but he's jittery and it has little to do with the massive amounts of coffee he's had. It's because he's 500 fucking miles away from his depressed brother, his best investment, and a cop who he wants to suck more face with.

He draws in a huge breath and lets it puff out if his lungs. Then he focuses on Sam. On their last date. The details are hazy, but Gabriel calms his mind enough to draw them in one by one. Sam's mouth with his thin lips and perfect teeth. The boyish dimple when he smiles. His long nose, kind of delicate for his face. The pronounced brow over his hazel eyes. The soft hair and the way that Sam had groaned with pleasure when it had been tugged to bring him closer. The way he kisses with his whole body; chest and hands and breath. The way he listens actively without only waiting to answer, but instead taking every word in. His sincere laugh. 

Gabriel's asleep in less than two minutes.

xxXXxx 

Gabriel orders a late lunch from the restaurant downstairs and takes an Instagram picture of it to send to Sam.

_**Sam - 2:01 pm:** What's your secret? How do you stay so thin? Tapeworms?_

Gabriel laughs so hard that he chokes on his cheesecake. It's not _that_ bad. He eats properly half the time... a fourth of the time. So what if he likes desserts? It had been his coping mechanism to quit smoking after college and has never fully disappeared. He doesn't feel completely human without his sweets. Sue him. Sam'll learn to live with it, or give in. If he gains weight, he'll just be cuter. Ugh, no. Maybe Gabriel shouldn't let that happen. It's hard enough to deal with as it is.

After a run to the boutique spa store in the hotel's lobby for some neutralizers, and then a shower, he has just enough time to look over his documents before the big dinner meeting. These sorts of things make his damn palms sweat.

Balthazar knows that, and that's why he scheduled a more casual thing at a fine dining establishment rather than a boardroom. The last time Gabriel had been tasked with presenting their case, he'd had a pre-show panic attack that even his neutralizers hadn't been able to cover enough to prevent every secondary-gendered person in the room from getting on edge, too. At least at a dinner meeting, he can stuff his face and make Balthazar answer the tough questions. Which he will because he knows what Gabriel is paying him for.

He worries, though. The B&B in Halcyon is a big deal for him. It's not his biggest project, and not by any stretch of the imagination, one of his most lucrative ventures. Frankly, they could wipe their asses with the annual projected income of the tiny place. It's just... Gabriel _needs_ it to be successful. He _needs_ his people not to doubt him. He _needs_ everyone to send him back home to Maine and not try to pull him away to a more "exotic" location after a few months when they think he'll be bored like he usually is. This is different, and they have to see that. That small B &B in a sleepy little town in Maine is going to be his _home_. And he hasn't had anything like that since he left home at the age of eighteen to go to college. His childhood home had become "Mom and Dad's" and everywhere else "where I'm staying right now." He hadn't realized that a lack of permanence had actually been exhausting until now. Until he has a chance.

But Balthazar is clearly going to play devil's advocate when he picks Gabriel up at the hotel. He's polished to a terrifying shine for the meeting. He says, "what's your angle?"

"Softening our brand a bit," Gabriel answers automatically, rehearsed. "It's a whole area that we could grow. Do more."

"What area? Quaint hotels in the middle of nowhere, that no one wants to go to, that will only lose us money? Darling, I don't understand that business model."

"Really gonna bust my balls?" 

"Yes," Balthazar says expansively. "I've always backed your plays, but you've always been reasonable. This seems a bit more reckless and a bit less tactical than anything to my ears. And you need the rest of the team to say yes."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Look, all we've been doing so far is big skyscraper hotels in big cities. Fine and dandy, but what about the people who still want luxury and also want to get away? That's what I'm going for here. Appeal to a whole other market. Strategic placement of B&Bs. A more personal touch. Places in scenic towns and seasonal tourist areas. It's a good idea."

"And a massive investment to change course," Balthazar says pointedly.

"We're not giving up the big shit and I'm not asking you to move to the middle of nowhere. I'm just saying we should use this place in Halcyon as a trial run. See what we can make of it. If it pays dividends, we keep on."

Balthazar eyes him sideways. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then it's my personal failure." Gabriel clenches his jaw, trying to keep his irritation at bay. He knows what he's saying and he knows how Balthazar will read it.

"Have you found a mate?" he asks succinctly. 

"Fuck's sake," Gabriel groans.

"I'm only... Gabriel, dear, do you want out?"

Gabriel barely resists breaking the man's nose again. He's glad he's wearing neutralizers. "I don't expect you to understand this as an alpha," he says in dangerous clipped tones, "but omegas aren't here to do nothing but please your gender."

Balthazar rolls his eyes this time. "Obviously, I know that. You proved that when you broke my nose."

"Then you shouldn't be asking me that fucking question! I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and tell you that yes, Sam's got real potential for me, but the day he asks me to quit and be barefoot in the kitchen is the day I put him down. My work's important, and I'm always gonna do it."

The whole impassioned statement rolls off Balthazar's back. "I'm only making sure. I want you to be fully honest with me so I can help you tell them what they need to hear in there." His tone levels to grave. "I don't want you to give up, Gabe. We've got a lot more lives to save, and I can't do it without you."

"I know," Gabriel answers, looking out the window as the city slowly creeps by. "I'm still committed. One hundred percent. Until I got no fight left in me."

But Balthazar isn't completely wrong. If he wants to stay with Sam - and he does want that right now since he's away from Sam and pining for him - he's gonna have to come clean. Tell Sam what's important to him. Hope he understands. Because Sam Winchester doesn't seem like the kind of guy that Gabriel wants to say goodbye to. It both worries and thrills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all have any idea how hard it is to write serious Gabriel? It's SO HARD to channel his serious side!


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes home and reunites with Sam. **This chapter is NSFW! Graphic sexual content ahead!**
> 
> This chapter coincides with [Chapter 06 of Our Home Below](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782526/chapters/18270475).

Gabriel's been gone way too long, in Sam's opinion. Not that he begrudges the man his job, but the longer he's gone, the more Sam notices that he's gone, and the more he wishes he wasn't. That's how he knows he's got more than a simple crush going on. He doesn't know where to begin telling Gabriel that. On an instinctual level, he's pretty sure it's a bad idea to approach right now. He can wait it out, though. He's always been patient. It's not so bad when he remembers his feelings for Gabriel are irrevocable and he's sure that they'll happen no matter what. It doesn't stop the slight depression that comes with Gabriel's scent fading from his home, as slight as it was to begin with.

He just has to find ways to occupy his time. There's always Dean to torture. Gabriel's been radio silent for a couple days, which isn't surprising, but it makes Sam antsy. And it's Halloween. He has to take it out on someone after he's done with his errands.

Miraculously, he's only on call for a short while during the afternoon, and Gabriel might be back soon. He loves the holiday. Mostly to take all the candy, but but that's half the fun. And half the reason Sam buys twice as much as usual. Just in case. Slips a raspberry Tootsie Pop into his uniform pocket. Also just in case.

But then the lack of texts or calls leading up to the big day. 

It's intolerable, so Sam bursts into the ranger station with Ianto after his shift to wish everyone a happy Halloween. Dean is not impressed. Surprisingly, neither is Garth. But Dean's been in a mood lately, too. Sam's been giving him a wide berth to save his own skin, but he is actually starting to worry. Things for Dean and Castiel must not be going as well as things with him and Gabriel. It's a shame. "You've been extra moody lately," he ventures carefully part way through lunch, watching Dean get suckered into feeding Ianto ham from his sandwich. "You sure you're okay?"

Dean kicks his feet up on his desk casually, but there's nothing laid-back about his strange scent. "Just restless. Bored, I guess. Might go to the city on my next day off for a change of pace."

Sam shrugs it off, but he's not completely buying it. Dean doesn't like to keep idle but it has to be more than just their schedules not matching up enough to keep on with their respective home repairs. Now's not the time to push it, however. Dean's still settling in. He's allowed some odd behavior. Plus the thing with Castiel. Plus Sam being too nosy since he's got nothing better to do with the focus of his selfish distraction out of town. And Dean seems to get it, so he softens and lets Sam stay longer at the station than normal before kicking him out. The distraction is great. Until it's time to leave.

xxXXxx

Gabriel stands from his hotel room's rather uncomfortable desk chair to stretch. "I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" Balthazar asks with only a glance up from his laptop. "We can order room service."

"I'm going home," Gabriel clarifies. "I don't need to be here anymore." He swipes his phone on and pokes away at the screen. "I can get a redeye back to Maine."

Balthazar looks gobsmacked by Gabriel's declaration, which sort of offends the omega, if he's being honest. "You're serious? You won't stay?"

"Why would I?"

Balthazar rolls his shoulders. "Good food? Entertaining people? A break from the provincial life?"

"Not interested. Oh, hey, look at that," he sing-songs, turning his phone around. "Flight's booked, non-refundable. You gonna get me there, or do I have to suffer Uber?"

Long-suffering sigh at the ready, Balthazar closes his laptop. "Yes, yes, I'll take you. Gabriel, I don't understand your life anymore."

"That means I'm doing the right thing," Gabriel snarks, flitting around the room and stuffing his clothes haphazardly into his suitcase. He can feel Balthazar's eyes on him. He knows the alpha won't understand any of this. Mostly because it's totally off-brand for Gabriel. It's not the life he wanted then, but it's the life he wants now.

Wisely, Balthazar says nothing, but without even looking at him, Gabriel can smell how much his silence costs. He knows that nothing he can say or do from here on out will stop the alpha from coming to visit the B&B now, if for no other reason than to sate his curiosity. And the more he thinks about it, the less he wants to share any of it with Balthazar. It irks him to even think it, though. He'd made the man his second in command for a very good reason. There's more than a decade of trust and understanding between them, aside from the rocky start. So he's not sure why he's hiding most of it so jealously. Why he hated pitching a good idea to his people. He's never hated it before. It used to thrill him to get his way and make tons of money and prove to everyone he was the best at what he did. Now? God, he just wants to go home. The yearning burns his eyes.

"When's your flight?" Balthazar asks, subdued. Great. Gabriel's neutralizers must be wearing off.

"Three hours. It's the next one out."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what's going on, but I do agree with it. Thought you should know."

Gabriel stops. Clenches his dress shirt in his hands before balling it up and tossing it into the suitcase as well. "Thank you," he murmurs. He faces Balthazar. "You're my best friend. The greatest business partner I could ask for. I'm sorry I'm being a dick about this."

"You were like this in the beginning, too. When it was most important to set the business up for success. You couldn't stand the thought of anything getting in the way because you knew you were right and would have been devastated had it not turned out. You're an ass when it's important. I'm not taking it personally. I'm trying to help."

"Yeah. I appreciate it. You saved my bacon at the meeting."

"Well, now that we've had our heartfelt moment together, let's have a drink before I shuttle you off. I've earned it."

Gabriel smiles. "Maybe the cheap stuff, anyway."

xxXXxx

Sam steps outside, head tilted down against the chill. Ianto breaks his leash suddenly, Sam making a surprised sound, but sees immediately why his dog ran. Gabriel Novak is leaning against his cruiser, ankles crossed casually, looking good enough to eat. Ianto's on him a second later, and they act like long lost friends. Ianto probably thinks they are.

"Thought you were out of town until tonight or later," Sam says, letting the grin take over his face. It's so good to see him.

"It's Halloween," Gabriel smiles in return. It's a holiday. I came back."

He smells wonderful. Sam catches a breath of it on the breeze, and home feels a lot more like home in that second. "It's not a real holiday," he teases gently, whole body warming the closer he gets to Gabriel.

The omega holds out his hands instinctively, and Sam takes them right away. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Sam does. That's why he's prepared. He unbuttons his shirt pocket and takes out the stashed Tootsie Pop. "Trick or treat."

Gabriel's hand come up to take the lollipop, but at the last second, grabs for Sam instead, crashing their lips together. It throws Sam off balance enough for him to nearly trample Ianto, then they're colliding with the police cruiser hard enough that it rocks back slightly. The kiss is so awkward, and Gabriel is laughing into it, but that's why it's so tremendous. Everything slots back into place. Sam's restlessness dissipates in an instant.

Gabriel breaks the kiss first. "Like that treat better," he murmurs, keeping as close as he can. "And that's saying something."

There's a lot of lost footing to be made up for here, Sam realizes. Gabriel's been at the helm from the beginning, they both know that. But there's a chance here because Gabriel looks a lot more ruffled by the kiss than the alpha. So Sam holds the lollipop up, unwraps it, and sticks it in his mouth. He's not particularly good at playing sexy, but the way he rolls it around, Gabriel's eyes sharpen on him hungrily. "Dunno," Sam ventures, slowly taking the candy out of his mouth. "This is pretty good, too."

Gabriel takes a predatory step towards him, but Sam's in the driver's seat for once. He moves away at the same moment to the other side of the cruiser to his personal car. His grin is rakish when he asks, "can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"Anywhere," Gabriel says breathlessly.

That's really good, because Sam's been craving the omega's scent and presence in his home. "Wanna go back to my place? You hungry?"

"Starving," Gabriel says, restlessly, shifting around in the seat.

Sam grins and puts his foot down on the gas pedal a little bit harder, keen to the double entendre.

He's barely got the car pulled into the garage before Gabriel is launching himself over the passenger seat and kissing Sam messy and long. It's another awkward situation with him half over the middle seat, and both of them trying not to hurt themselves on the steering wheel, but there's still an explosion in Gabriel's scent like spiced cider and Sam is well and truly helpless against it in less than a second. His omega is begging for him and his alpha hindbrain roars to the front to respond. Someone jams something against the horn, making a deafening noise that startles them both away from each other. 

Sam's chest is heaving, Gabriel panting, both of them wide eyed and flushed. The pheromones are thick in such an enclosed space. Sam laughs. Gabriel wiggles a little. "What's jabbing me in the dick?"

"Not me, I don't think, sorry to say," Sam answers, trying to yank his arm out from where it's pinned under him. "Why don't we go inside?" Ianto agrees with that, whuffing from the back seat.

Gabriel pushes up with a short groan. "We can do that as long as you're going to take me to the bedroom and do dirty, sweaty, fun things to me."

Well, that sure is something Sam's whole body is totally down with. But it does give him slight pause, too. They haven't been together _that_ long, scent compatibility or not. "Are you... uh, you sure, Gabe? You wanna... like... have sex? Tonight?" His hindbrain is screaming protests right about now at the very suggestion of putting on the brakes. He wants to do dirty, sweaty, fun things to Gabriel all night long. All of the time. Every day. Gabriel just smells _so good_. Made for him. He really needs to clear his head. He pushes open the door and nearly tumbles out. But the fresh air really helps dissipate the hormone haze.

Gabriel's door slams a moment later. "You have other plans?" he asks over the hood of the car.

"No," Sam says, raking a hand through his hair. "It's just... I mean... shouldn't we be taking it slow?"

Gabriel moves around the car, never breaking eye contact with Sam. Nothing about him gives off any warning signals at all. He looks totally confident. Smells calm with an edge of horny. "Unlock the door, Sam," he says in a commanding tone that sends a confusing thrill down Sam's spine. He's never met such an obstinate, forward omega before, but he's quickly discovering that his take-charge attitude is a huge fucking turn on.

So Sam unlocks the door. They step into the kitchen. Ianto bowls past them to his food. Gabriel closes the door and locks it. He allows Sam to put a bit of space between them, casually leaning his back against the frame, crossing his ankles while Sam moves further in towards the table. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam faces him head on with lots of bravado and absolutely no confidence. "Shoot."

"Are you the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type?"

"No, I'm not."

"You ever cheated on anyone?"

"No. That's a pointless thing to do."

"Are you really interested in dating me long term?"

"Hell, yes."

He shrugs his shoulder off of the wall. "How many partners have you had?"

"Um... maybe... four?"

"All omegas?"

"Three omegas, one beta."

"Long term?"

"Yeah, except the beta. It was a college... thing."

They're almost chest to chest. "Why do you smell so nervous? Is it something about me?"

"Yes," Sam breathes suddenly.

Gabriel stops. His eyes widen. "What?"

Sam holds his hands up, palms out as if staving off the sour smell turning in the omega's pheromones. "It's not... it's not _you_ you. It's biology you. I'm... shit..." He rubs both hands vigorously over his face with a frustrated noise. "I really am going to get a stutter. I've never been with a male before. Omega or otherwise."

It's dead silence for probably a minute. Sam can't look up because he doesn't want to see Gabriel's expression. His pheromones aren't anything truly alarming, but the silence is. Then, Gabriel starts to laugh. It begins as something that sounds like he's trying to suck in before it gets free and uncontrollable, but it doesn't stay that way. Soon he's laughing hard and Sam can feel his face getting hotter and hotter. "Fuck you," he mutters between his fingers.

"Sam Winchester. _Sam_ Winchester. Sam _Winchester_. I'm so happy right now, I might fucking die. You might have fucking killed me. Bury my body in a nice place, okay?"

Sam drops his hands. Gabriel looks insanely pleased. And his face is red, too. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel takes hold of Sam's coat lapels, tugging him slightly until they're lightly touching. "I'm your first," he says in a flirty voice, smile slowly spreading.

"Gabe," he mumbles, incurably humiliated.

Gabriel's hands are warm on his face as he drags him down for a chaste kiss. His pheromones curl bright and happy, loosening all of the tension in Sam's very being. Their lips stick slightly as they pull apart. Gabriel licks his, hazel eyes shining. "I'm not teasing you right now. This is serious business. It's not the same as with women, but I want it. Want you. Really, _really_ want you. I'm not about to go into a heat and lose my damn mind or anything. That's not why I'm saying this to you. It's... Sam, there's a lot of stuff about me that would probably make my forwardness make a lot more sense, but I'm sorta horny right now and I promise to tell you every deep, dark secret, but my dick is asking for priority. If you're cool with that. Because I'm cool with that."

"I'm cool with that," Sam answers dazedly. Part of him is whirling with the possibility of learning anything serious about Gabriel, but that's for later. When he's not aching for his mate.

His words are all the permission that Gabriel needs because he's on Sam like a hurricane. He is mouth, and hands, and handfuls, and clothes are disappearing, and Sam can barely remember where his room is, but his feet are stumbling in that direction as he uses his body weight to push Gabriel towards, honestly, whatever horizontal surface they end up on first. Gabriel feels different than anyone he's ever touched intimately, and it's fantastic. Every single sensation is new and thrilling. The beginnings of stubble growth on Gabriel's cheeks. The hard lines of his lean muscles on his firm chest. The small thatch of hair running from his navel to the dip of his jeans. When he takes too far of a step forward and Gabriel doesn't move back enough, their groins meet and the hardness makes Sam nearly drown in his own flood of mating hormones.

Gabriel shoves hard and Sam topples backwards with a surprised gasp. He hits the bed and bounces up into a sitting position. Gabriel, disheveled, down to his boxers, giggling like he's drunk says, "wanna see a magic trick?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam starts snickering, too. He certainly does feel a bit out of sorts in that champagne-bubbly way. "Nothing makes me pop a knot like parlor tricks."

Eyebrows tilting down in the worst impression of trying-to-be-serious ever, Gabriel says, "this'll awe you."

"Show me," Sam laughs.

"Ready?" Gabriel holds up his finger. Sam nods. "One, two, three-" he strips off his boxers, trips on them, and falls into the bed laughing. "Ta-da!" he chortles into Sam's bare chest. "Boxers magically whisked away!"

Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel, kissing him all over while they both laugh and tussle around on the comforter. It creates a lot of static. When Gabriel moves up to kiss Sam properly again, a huge static shock pops against their lips. Sam jerks back. "You're electric," he grins.

"Fucking _ow_ ," Gabriel answers.

Then they're both off into peals of laughter again, naked, clutching each other, trying to kiss but they can't stop laughing for long. But gradually, the kisses become more hit than miss, and they're still giddy, but getting back to business.

Something shifts somewhere. They're both on their sides facing one another. Their eyes meet. Sam doesn't blink. Neither does Gabriel. The remaining laughter dies as tension whips through the room. There are no words for it. Gabriel's holding his breath, and Sam realizes that he's waiting. Waiting for an alpha to do what he's meant to. That, more than anything else, makes Sam's blood pulse hot in his veins. He doesn't move yet, but Gabriel senses his intention because his pupils dilate and his lips part on a sigh when his nostrils flare to catch the heady pheromones Sam's pumping out by the gallon.

Sam's going to do his best to make this exceptional for the both of them. He draws Gabriel closer, and the omega scoots forward, his hands roaming lightly while his lips trail gentle kisses over exposed skin. Sam explores too, letting his fingers go where they want to. Where he himself loves to be touched, because he certainly doesn't know what men like the most. His palm skids over the swell of Gabriel's ass and _oh, holy shit_. He's _wet_. So wet. Slick coats his fingers, and he can't resist dipping in more.

Gabriel moans and grinds himself closer. Their hard dicks slide together making them both shudder. Gabriel rolls his hips experimentally. His hand closes around Sam's knot, massaging in such a way that makes it feel like he could pop it any second. Sam's brain shorts out as he fluidly maneuvers Gabriel onto his back, kissing him deeply, exploring every corner of his mouth. He can't get enough. Maybe he never will. He hopes he never does. He's going a little bit crazy, and it's the best thing as he mouths down over the omega's neck to his bulging glands. Gabriel arches his neck beautifully at the attention. He's pretty proud that his hands seem to know what to do without his brain having to guide them too much. They trail through Gabriel's slick and push inside carefully past his rim, testing the resistance. Of which there is none.

"Oh, God," Sam whispers against Gabriel's throat.

"Nope, just me," Gabriel answers, though he sounds choked and his fingernails dig into Sam's shoulders. Which makes the alpha redouble his efforts to bring as much pleasure to the prep as he can possibly manage. It's not long before Gabriel is a panting, writhing mess. Fuck, they both are, pressed as tightly together as they can get.

But frankly, Sam's out of his depth here. He knows it. Gabriel knows it. He wants to make it spectacular for the both of them. Show Gabriel exactly how invested his is in all of this. He's just never done it with a male partner before, so he's not sure how. But his omega definitely knows how to pick up the slack. Move things along. Sam is three fingers deep when Gabriel thrusts his hips upwards, the alpha's dick sliding through his slick and he moans at the sensation. Sam's fingers pull out with a wet sound, his long arms grabbing desperately at Gabriel's hips. And with an expert movement of his hips, Gabriel positions himself so that Sam breaches him just barely.

"Holy shit," Sam gasp/hiccups at the sudden change of sensation.

"Get in there, tiger," Gabriel smirks, though he's starting to shake with want. He needs Sam to fuck him, like ten minutes ago.

And man _alive_ does Sam answer the call. He loops his arms around Gabriel's legs, drawing them up higher and then pushes forward to sink inside of Gabriel's wet heat inch by sinful, silky inch. He bottoms out making them both keen softly. Their lips are almost touching when Sam breathes, "you're an amazing omega."

"Don't I know it," Gabriel answers, voice barely above a whisper. He can hardly see straight thanks to Sam fucking him stupid with one single thrust. He feels like a teenager again. It's glorious. "You gonna move, or- _mph_!" Yes. Yes, he's going to move.

Gabriel had been fully prepared to take one for the team this round in the interest of teaching Sam the ropes. He's a big boy, he can admit that flaw in his thinking. Sam had admitted that he's never been with a man before, and that's cool, they can work with it, but... Sam just _knows_. It doesn't suck _at all_. Probably because once he opens his eyes, Gabriel can see the naked lust of a pure alpha taking over that sets his blood boiling. Sam's reached down somewhere to find that primal drive to cleave his potential mate to him. Make it too good to walk away. Or walk at all. Either is totally fine with Gabriel. Sam's hung like a demigod, after all. And the way that he cuts off Gabriel's sass with a world-bendingly amazing kiss just makes it all so much better. A distant part of his mind really does want Sam to make it too good to turn away from.

For now, it's definitely working. Sam starts out with gently drawn out rolls of his hips, the drag against Gabriel's heat unbelievable. Gabriel's eyes fall shut as he wraps his legs around Sam's waist, hands against his face, fingers tangling into the sweat-dampened hair at Sam's temples. He expects it to get messy and frantic any second, enjoying the slowness while he can, but Sam... Sam doesn't work that way. There's an intense urgency to him, but it's absent of the typical alpha rush. It feels like Sam is concentrated equally on shared pleasure. Not just burying his knot inside with the omega as an afterthought. Not to say that Gabriel isn't fine with some rough and tumble action - because he is - it's just that he's always wondered what the scenic route to orgasmville was like. 

Gabriel blinks his eyes open and the expression on Sam's face... it's... so good. Heat coils deep in the pit of his belly. He tries to say Sam's name, but no real sound makes it out.

Sam lets out a shuddering sigh, kisses him again, and threads their fingers together. He moves their joined hands down to the pillow, bracketing Gabriel's head, perfect to change the angle just enough that the omega cries out with the sudden direct hit to his prostate.

Their foreheads drop together, mingled breath and hot pheromones stifling. "Just like that?" Sam murmurs.

_Oh, God._ It's too much. Gabriel wants to sign on the dotted line like whoa. It's so _intimate_. He can't look away from Sam and isn't entirely sure what face he's making, though it makes the alpha bare his teeth in a knowing smirk. 

Gabriel can't control the wellspring of emotion rising up inside him. It's overwhelming. Maybe a little scary. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knows that he and Sam are inevitable. It doesn't have to be now, but it _might_ be if their bodies have their way. Gabriel wants to fight against it, but the omega inside him craves it. Sam's knot. Sam's bite. Sam's everything. He can't want that yet. But his body is edging closer and closer to some sort of ecstasy that he can't control or stop wanting.

There's not even a split second to panic, because Sam Winchester gets it. Of course he does. He's the best alpha there's ever been. He kisses Gabriel until he needs air, and says in a quiet growl, "I won't, Gabe. I promise I won't, so you can let go. Come for me. Wanna feel you."

_He won't knot him._ Something suspiciously like a sob breaks from Gabriel's chest along with a powerful orgasm that soaks both them and the sheets. Sam's hands clench his tightly and his hips thrust powerfully twice more before he comes, too, with a choked off cry, knot swelling right against Gabriel's ass. Not inside. As he'd promised.

Giddy with relief and awash in the hormonal afterglow, Gabriel rewards Sam by taking his knot carefully in hand, squeezing rhythmically to milk him. Sam curses, growls, bites down on Gabriel's shoulder, and that's just an awesome compliment. 

They're still for a long time, heartbeats slowing against each other. Sam really needs to move and give Gabriel some air, but it seems horrible to separate. Plus, even though they're not knotted, his hindbrain wants them to be, stubbornly insisting he stay put until it's receded.

Blessedly, Gabriel seems to understand that, keeping a firm pressure on the knot, and only shifting enough to spit out a mouthful of Sam's messy hair. "You alive up there?" he asks hoarsely.

"No, you fucked me to death," Sam mumbles half into the pillow and half into Gabriel's shoulder.

"That's a pity," Gabriel grins, "'cause I was hoping we could do that again in a few hours."

"Yep."

He chuckles. "You gonna lie to me and say I'm the best you've ever had? Come on, I need the pillow talk."

"Won't even be lying about it." He's not. He's blissed out to the point of no return. He can't even imagine how Gabriel sounds so together.

"He's good for my body and for my ego," Gabriel says. "Wanna take a shower together?"

"Five more minutes," he whines.

The laugh that follows is as rich and pleased as the tart candy apple pheromones of an incredibly satisfied omega. It's Sam's proudest moment. Hands down. "You got it, Samshine," Gabriel murmurs, wiggling a little to make himself more comfortable. "Whatever you need."

That's should be Sam's line, but it's not. And in their strange relationship thus far, it works anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than normal. The holidays are super busy. Happy Holidays, all and thank you for being so awesome with your support and comments!


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and omega become closer. Sam also helps Gabriel learn how to relax. _**This chapter in NSFW! Graphic sexual content!**_
> 
> _A brief scene in this chapter corresponds to[Chapter 07](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782526/chapters/18330724) in Our Home Below._

Something wakes Sam in the middle of the night, though he's not exactly sure what it is. Doesn't really care. He doesn't even have to open his eyes to know that the most important things are right in this room with him. Gabriel shifts against him, rolling over onto his back, disturbing the sheets enough to puff up the smell of their previous lovemaking and his content apple cider pheromones. His breathing is too measured to be fully asleep anymore. Whatever had woken Sam must have woken him as well.

"Are you awake?"

A ghost of a smile touches Gabriel's lips. "Mm... no."

Sam rolls over slowly, blanketing Gabriel's body with his own, leaving butterfly kisses along the warm skin of his neck. "I'm not, either. I'm having a good dream."

Gabriel's arms snake up lazily around Sam's shoulders to pull him closer. "Me, too." His legs fall open and he sighs when Sam settles between them, already hard. Neither of them even open their eyes. "I'm dreaming about you naked."

Gabriel arches up under him, making Sam's dick grind against his hip. "'Bout time. What are you doing to me in your naughty dream?"

"Details are a little hazy," Sam murmurs against Gabriel's neck, just barely mouthing over his glands. "But I think I'm inside you, fucking you nice and slow."

Gabriel moans softly and a small trickle of slick coats his passage, leaking out against his thighs. Sam shifts his hips just enough to rub his hard length through it. "Think I'm having the same dream. You're not inside me yet, though. But you should be."

Sam shifts lower automatically, thrusting shallowly to breach Gabriel's hole. It's still relaxed from earlier and he's unbelievably hot and wet. They both let out quiet, shuddering moans when Sam's fully inside up to his knot.

Gabriel's fingers tangle into Sam's already messy hair, drawing him down for a leisurely kiss when the alpha starts to move. He could really get used to this. He _is_ used to this. Everything about Sam makes him crave more.

This is a whole different ballgame from their first time together. It's absolutely devoid of any joking, frantic energy, immediate need. Sam has blackout curtains over his window, so opening their eyes doesn't make any difference, especially in the middle of the night. Gabriel tries, but he can't see a damn thing. Which is actually awesome because it lets the rest of his senses take over. And slowly he starts to register just how _large_ Sam is, not just his delicious dick.

Sam is all-encompassing. Long limbs and big, warm hands that never stop roaming over every bit of Gabriel's skin. He's lean, but his weight is substantial, pinning him but not confining. Less so considering he keeps his injured hand as free as possible from being squished.

There was a time when a situation just like this would have had Gabriel throwing hits in the unsexy way, but with every gasping, shuddering breath, he drags in the purest ocean breeze pheromones that only make him rock gently up against the waves. Into Sam. 

The pure sensation is blissful. Unhurried thrusts, breaths gradually quickening. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gabriel knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's never going to get tired of this.

As they crawl together slowly towards release, Sam loops his arms around Gabriel tighter and tighter. Gabriel responds by gripping the alpha right back; fingers digging into the strong meaty muscles under his shoulder blades. He wraps his legs around Sam's waist, and he's _almost_ embarrassed about practically turning into a koala, but Sam seems to love it. His teeth scrape gently at the nape of his neck, breathing harshly as his hips start to stutter and lose their easy pace.

Gabriel manages to bring his face away from Sam's glands long enough to mouth over his earlobe and whisper, "knot me."

Sam is going to try to not to. Gabriel can tell by the way he pulls out further when his knot starts to swell. But he _wants_ to, because even as it starts to pop, he still thrusts all the way back in to feel Gabriel against the sensitive bulge for a moment, though it's a dangerous move if he mistimes it and can't pull out again.

Which is fine. On the next thrust, Gabriel already soaking the sheets with slick and _so fucking ready_ , clenches hard when Sam comes close, uses his legs to drag him in, and Sam lets out a beautiful breathy cry, locked in and shaking at the overwhelming sensation.

"Please come," Gabriel begs, uncharacteristically needy. "Let go and knot me."

He thinks Sam moans his name brokenly, but his face is too far smashed into his neck for it to be intelligible. His knot spasms and he comes quietly; only a hissed curse and teeth over the same bite mark he'd left earlier on Gabriel's shoulder.

For an alpha, knotting is intense for a few seconds. Alphas are generally designed to only have a single orgasm per customer. With a mate, that orgasm can last as long as their knot does under the right conditions, forcing several demi-orgasms in the wake of a successful knotting. Outside of a heat, though, it's simply a longer than normal orgasm until the omega's finished and his or her internal muscles are done milking the knot for more.

For an omega... knotting can be a hormone high like none other. Gabriel's experienced it once before and never trusted anyone to handle that much of his helpless vulnerability since. It had been good before he'd come back to his senses, though.

He's not entirely sure he wants it completely right now. Part of him realizes that it's one more test for Sam Winchester to clear before Gabriel can't find the will within him to back out anymore. Maybe it's not fair, but it's the way of things. And it's not like he take it back now. He wouldn't, anyway. He's so amazingly _filled_ , held so strongly, that his body is doing what it was made to without reservation.

With that thought, Gabriel chases his orgasm roughly, riding Sam's knot with shallow thrusts until the fullness of the knot, the hormones mixing with his own inside his body, along with the sharp pheromones in his nose, pull him over the edge with a soft cry. Then it's out of his hands as the endorphin flood in his brain whites out conscious thought. The contractions of his internal muscles pulse Sam's dick against his prostate, and he's coming again. Sam moans in response right into his ear. It's the sexiest sound. The third orgasm crashes over the second, less intense, but overwhelming enough that Gabriel can distantly feel his body spasming with it. Sam only holds him more firmly. The next is totally dry, and comes perilously close to making the omega black out. He's tingling from head to toe.

"Easy," Sam commands hoarsely, voice broken, but still alpha-commanding. "Breathe, Gabriel. I'm right here."

He's right there. Tears leak out of the corner of his eyes as one last, measurably feeble orgasm draws out the last of his pleasure, leaving him shattered apart, boneless, and glowing. It's the most pleasure he's ever felt and he's not sure how he survived it. He can't move at all.

Sam shifts his head so that his neck glands are right against Gabriel's lips. Instinctively, Gabriel bites down just enough to release a mouthful of strong, sated alpha pheromones without breaking the skin. They're grounding, safe. It clears enough of the cobwebs to realize that Sam is carefully putting him back together. Sam trusts his alpha instincts. And he's perfect at taking care of his omega. Gabriel trusts him implicitly.

"Alpha," Gabriel slurs.

"Omega," Sam answers.

They're bonding. Neither of them say anything about it out loud, but the tenuous change in their combined scents is there. Sam is especially sensitive to pheromones, so he's not sure if Gabriel is capable of smelling it yet, but Sam can. The beginnings of a real scent bond. Gabriel really wants him.

He kisses his omega gently and then rolls them carefully until they're both on their sides, more comfortable while they're knotted.

"Going back to sleep," Gabriel mumbles.

Sam feels it pulling at him, too. "S'fine. I got you."

They're asleep again in seconds.

xxXXxx

In that strange, fleeting way that brains have when coming to wakefulness, it dawns on Sam as he joins the land of the living, still smelling Gabriel strongly in the room, that Amelia had never stayed. She'd spent the night, but had always left before their alarms went off. Even before giving him a kiss goodbye. He shouldn't have ignored that. He's not even sure why he's thinking about it right now. She's nothing at all like Gabriel. Nothing about them had ever been as... possibly permanent as things have the potential to be with Gabriel.

But instinct makes Sam reach out to touch the empty side of the bed. He opens his eyes, heart sinking when he finds the omega gone. They hadn't made any real agreements, but Sam had hoped he'd be able to wake up next to someone he's developing strong feelings for. With Amelia, he'd gotten used to the absence, and hadn't even been terribly upset about it after a while. The difference is that he's falling in love with Gabriel. It's useless to deny it to himself, despite being miles away from saying it out loud.

He'd just hoped the pattern would have changed.

Then he blinks at the bedroom doorway.

Gabriel is there, holding up two mugs, and framed by the early morning sun coming through the window in the spare room. He looks amazing with his disheveled golden hair, boxers with hearts on them, and a gray and black plaid flannel shirt, unbuttoned, that hits his knees.

Sam pushes up onto his elbows. "Is that... my shirt?" A fierce zing of possessive desire shoots through him at the sight.

Face completely blank, Gabriel says, "how dare you, sir."

Sam hopes Gabriel finds an excuse to borrow all of his shirts over time. "Looks good on you."

"Everything looks good on me." Gabriel sidles up to the bed, hands off Sam's coffee, bends down for a kiss, and then slides right back onto his side of the bed. "Hey, not to be too forward, but I'm going to be too forward and ask if I can stick around for a bit. You working today?"

"No," Sam says, happy with the thought of Gabriel staying for another hour. Another minute. He vaguely wonders if Gabriel is nesting a little bit. Doesn't smell like he's close to a heat, though.

"My room at the B&B is in the unlivable part of renovations currently, so I'm staying with Cassie. Wanna give him some time alone this morning."

Of course he has a practical reason for staying longer. But Sam is still pleased he'd ask. "Is the doc okay?"

"Yeah," Gabriel breathes out. He kicks his legs out, sipping his coffee. "I brought Claire back with me. His daughter. She's not even a toddler yet, but... I didn't think she should be away from him anymore. It's not good for either of them."

His seriousness is a shock to Sam. "There's a story there," he says tactfully, leaving the choice to tell or withhold completely to Gabriel. It's the single part of his personality that Sam had figured out from the get-go. Never push, or else end up against a brick wall of nothing.

"Yeah, there is," Gabriel agrees. "Do you know why I moved here, Sammich?"

Sam shrugs, playing for casual as much as he's able. "To help out your brother, right? I'm not gonna pry, but I get the feeling you and I are in the same situation. Dr. Novak... Castiel... he smells a lot like Dean."

"Oh?" Gabriel arches an eyebrow. "How does he smell?"

"Like he lost his bondmate," Sam answers succinctly. He's aware that Gabriel doesn't often appreciate beating around the bush, either.

Gabriel's eyes widen. "How sensitive _is_ that elegant schnoz of yours?"

Sam smiles. "I was tested as a kid. I've got kind of a super sensitivity to pheromones."

"Interesting," he drawls. "So, you figured it out. Yeah, Cas lost his wife a few months back and wanted to get away. But I didn't want him to go by himself."

"That's _exactly_ how it is with Dean," Sam admits, taking a sip of his coffee. It's got the perfect amount of cream with only a tiny amount of sugar. That's awesome. "His husband died back in September. He got offered a job up here, and thought he'd do better getting away from all the memories."

"Spooky how similar we are," Gabriel says lightly, though his face is serious. "Do you believe in fate?"

Sam puts his mug down on the nightstand. He grins over at Gabriel, turning to the side to kiss him again properly. "Are we fated?" He teases, eyes shining.

"Don't be gross. You're embarrassing yourself."

Chuckling, Sam kisses Gabriel a dozen more times; playful presses of the lips until they're both close to actual giggles. "Yeah, I am. But I like it."

"Me, too," Gabriel answers. "Thanks for that. Now. Get the hell up and make me breakfast. What kind of second rate host are you?"

"Oh, good, leaving it up to me. That means there's a chance it'll be healthy."

"I'll train you better, alpha," Gabriel leers.

"Not today," Sam answers. One last kiss and then he's shoving out of the bed, pulling on clean boxers, and more than happy to be making breakfast for two. In bed. Gabriel wolf whistles him on his way out.

Sam, of course, had said that he was going to make an extra healthy breakfast just to spite Gabriel, but he caves a little bit. It's not his fault, he reasons. It's just so good to have the omega's happy pheromones permeating his home for once. They're making him sort of soft. Which is why, amidst the scrambled eggs and hash browns, he adds some toast which he butters generously and sprinkles with a cinnamon and sugar mix. Gabriel will love it. Some vegetable juice will even it out.

Sam brings all of it back to the bedroom on a tray, taking a moment to drink in the sight of Gabriel in his bed, looking for all the world like he belongs there while he types something on his phone. "Smells good," he says without looking up.

"Breakfast is on," Sam answers, sitting down. Gabriel takes the tray from him so that he can get comfortable, sets it between them, and offers up one of the forks.

Sharing the same plates is a lot more intimate than Sam had expected.

Then, despite chatting lightly and working through the food as slowly as possible, Sam starts to notice a shift in Gabriel's pheromones. It's not sharp, and the omega doesn't show any signs of noticing it. Sam's loathe to bring it up, especially because it's his too-sensitive nose picking up on the periphery of an emotion, and he doesn't want to freak Gabriel out about it. Still, it niggles at him, and he's got to ask.

"You okay?" he asks finally.

Dabbing his lips with a napkin, Gabriel says, "sure. Why?"

Sam taps his nose. "Only a little, but I can smell it."

Gabriel's eyes narrow, but he doesn't look angry, only slightly suspicious. "That why you're a cop? Bet no one on this planet can lie to you in an interrogation."

"It helps sometimes."

Gabriel rests back against the mountain of pillows with his coffee. "I'm not sure I know how to relax anymore, Samwise. I'm sitting here having the perfect morning, and wondering what the hell else I should be doing. There's a million renovations to oversee, schedules to make, my little brother to take care of... why the hell am I languishing in bed with a sexy alpha when there's so much to do? I haven't even had a vacation or _weekend_ in years. Can't justify it. Which is stupid because Cas said he wanted some alone time with Claire, and my crew's off until Monday. I've got literally nothing else to do, but eat, drink, and fuck you."

That makes perfect sense. In a flash, a whole lot about the omega suddenly makes perfect sense to Sam. He _acts_ so relaxed and easygoing because he can't actually _be_ relaxed and easygoing. "Why can't you justify it?" he asks. He doesn't expect the soul-baring full story, but he can tell by Gabriel's expression that the man desperately wants _someone_ to vent to.

"I got a lot of people to take care of," Gabriel says after a considering pause. "Lots of people who need the jobs I'm offering for their own wellbeing. And I'm not being totally dramatic when I say that Cassie is kinda hopeless without me right now."

"I get it," Sam assures him. It's not all he'd hoped to hear, but the fact that Gabriel's offering any information at all is a gift that Sam recognizes for the significance that it is. "Gabe, I'm not gonna push you or anything. Just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to..."

Gabriel's lips tip up wryly. "Someone to escape to?"

"That, too," he agrees, eyes softening.

Gabriel kisses him without answering.

xxXXxx

Something about a night of great sex sure does put Gabriel in a great freaking mood. He knows it's going to annoy his brother, but he can't help it. He had the best lay of all time, a fantastic breakfast, despite less sugar than he's comfortable with, a million kisses, and he's ready to take on the damn world.

And as he breezes into Castiel's house at a completely reasonable hour to check in and assuage is older brotherly guilt, it looks like Claire has sucked the life force out of the man. She's chipper as a daisy, eating her breakfast, and Castiel is close to exhausted death. Can that actually happen?

Whatever, he brought doughnuts. He really wants to rub his good fortune in, anyway. Especially because he's a giver. He wants everyone else to be happy, call him a fucking sap. He'll take it.

Not that Castiel is at all appreciative.

"Are you a vampire?" Castiel grumbles. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I do," Gabriel answers brightly, knowing how much it will annoy his brother. He drops a box of doughnuts onto the table in front of his brother. "I just had a good Halloween, is all. Hard to sleep after that." He's trying to be nice, he really is. But teasing his little brother has never gotten old.

"Yes," Castiel says, propping his chin onto his hand and looking for all the world like he's dozing off. "I suppose you did after the text you sent. Though, I really don't see why you felt the need to inform me that you were 'getting lucky.'" He makes anemic air quotes with his free hand.

"Don't be a killjoy. It's rude."

Castiel tries to chuckle and scoots some of the cereal puffs that are trying to make a bid for freedom back towards Claire, then reaches for a doughnut.

"Gay!" Claire shouts at Gabriel.

He grins and sweeps over to her, kissing her noisily on her head. Precious little sunshine. He loves this kid more than life itself some days. Then again, he can sleep without the baby monitor and leave her father to deal with the tantrums. "Not my name, but accurate. Good morning, little devil. You keep your daddy up all night?"

"Yeah!"

He laughs and ruffles her curls, then moves to the counter to pour himself and his brother a cup of coffee. "At least you're off work for a few days to get Claire settled."

Castiel hmm's distractedly. "I'm lucky to have such a wonderful nurse practitioner and RNs as well to pick up the slack. I've never had such good help before." He thanks Gabriel as his brother sits down at the table across from him and slides him a mug.

Gabriel's eyes soften. "Seems like you're doing good, Cassie. And Claire here is working her magic. You look stable. Though unpacking more would be awesome. How do you find anything in this mess?"

"It's not that bad," Castiel smiles. "But I plan to work around Claire's naps and things. It'll get done. There's no rush since I'll probably be here forever."

An unstoppable bright smile breaks out over Gabriel's face. That's good news. Little Castiel, doing his best to be happy during a time where that's impossible. Instead of talking about sadness, and that glimmer of giving up that had alarmed Gabriel all the way to Fuck All, Maine, Castiel is softening towards the rest of his life. It's not a solid foundation yet, but it's still a willingness to continue on. "If that's the case, I'll stop riding you about it." He holds out his mug and taps it in cheers to Castiel's. "And for the record, I'm happy for you thinking about actual permanence somewhere."

"Near Sam Winchester, you mean," Castiel smirks.

"Psh," Gabriel scoffs. "I don't need you. I have my B&B. I can have Sam whenever I want."

Castiel laughs. "Of course you can. Silly me." He flicks a stray cereal puff at Gabriel. "I wish you nothing but happiness, brother."

Gabriel kicks back without a care in the world. "You, too, Cassie. Whenever it happens."

xxXXxx

Sam's not working for the rest of the day, and for the first time in his adult life, it means that Gabriel doesn't want to, either. It's really weird, though. He can't figure out what to do with himself. Castiel seems grateful for the time alone with Claire, despite his exhaustion, and there's nothing to be done at the B&B since the crew is off.

Gabriel wants to attribute his restlessness to boredom, but even that contrived excuse doesn't last, so he wanders back to Sam's. Rings the bell. The first thing he hears is a mad scurry of paws on hardwoods.

The door opens and Ianto is on him, paws up on his chest, straining to lick his face. Gabriel dodges the attack this time, planting the dog back on the ground and scratching his ears.

"You're back early," Sam says warmly.

Just that. _You're back early._ Like he was being expected. Like there was no question about it. Like he's coming home. It's an odd mix of pleasure and trepidation that fills Gabriel, but he rolls with the good one because it's a nice sentiment. "Yeah, I guess I am," he says gamely. 

Sam pushes the door wider and steps aside.

Gabriel tromps in, removing his coat. He turns in a slow circle, as if Sam's house might reveal some great secret. But it doesn't. Just a smiling alpha and Ianto wagging his tail. "What do you know about relaxing?" Gabriel demands.

Sam laughs. "Uh. Lots? But I guess it depends on what you're looking for."

"I'm bored but I don't wanna do anything. And since I haven't taken a day off in my life, I need tips."

"Well, at least I know you're good at whining," Sam teases. "Did you have something like spa day relaxing in mind, or the movies and popcorn kind."

Gabriel shuffles ahead of Sam into the living room. "Hey, if painting toenails is your kink, I ain't gonna shame you. You got any video games?"

Amused, Sam moves to the entertainment center and opens the bottom drawer. "I'll kick your ass at all of these."

Gabriel rolls up his sleeves. "Bring in on, noob."

Two hours later, Sam has kicked Gabriel's ass at absolutely none of them. The omega claims beginners luck, but proves to be a sore winner, mocking Sam through round after round of Street Fighter.

"You're a goddamn con artist," Sam gripes, throwing his controller down on the couch. "I thought you said you never relaxed."

"What's relaxing about this?" Gabriel snarks back. "This is war, and I am winning."

"I need to take the dog out," Sam mutters in response.

"That's right, run away you big baby," Gabriel laughs, turning off the system. "I'm spending the night again, by the way," he calls to Sam, who is in the hallway pulling on his shoes.

"Winner makes dinner," Sam calls back.

"I'm a guest!"

"After twenty-four hours, you're a habit!"

Gabriel makes a considering noise. He can't argue that. Fair's fair. He jumps up from the couch and follows Sam out into the spacious backyard with Ianto, who is all too excited to run around at breakneck speed chasing a beaten up tennis ball. He tromps through the grass and even into the woods, barking up a storm. Sam and Gabriel stand shoulder to shoulder on the wooden porch.

"You build this yourself?" Gabriel asks, indicating the porch with a nod of his head. 

"Dean and I did," Sam answers. "Gotta stain it when the weather's better, but yeah. The both of us bought fixer-uppers. It's been good weekend projects for us. We're both pretty good handymen, and it's keeping Dean's mind off of things for a while."

"Nothing wrong with that until the house demands sacrifice," Gabriel grins, picking up Sam's bandaged hand. 

Sam huffs an answering laugh. "Rookie mistake, really, but your brother did a good job patching it up. It's healing nicely. I can get the stitches out in a few more days." He whistles and Ianto lopes back over, tongue lolling. The threesome makes their way back inside. Sam refills Ianto's water bowl and Gabriel goes to the cabinet to get the humans a pair of glasses. 

He pauses, arm halfway raised. "Sam _Winchester_ ," he intones.

"Yeah?" Sam straightens up.

Gabriel points to the middle shelf. "What's all this?"

"Ah." Sam's adorable when he turns red. "I went out shopping this morning, and I think I went a bit overboard. I didn't know what you'd like."

Cookies, chips, a few bags of candy. Sam is a man after his own heart for sure. "I'm a guest," Gabriel points out again, affectionately. "I'd eat your freaking kale, or whatever."

Sam approaches, walking straight into Gabriel's arms. "Yeah, but we're dating now, right? You should have stuff you like here, too. I want you to be comfortable and feel welcome."

Gabriel strains up to angle for a kiss that Sam gives him enthusiastically. When they pull apart, Gabriel sighs, plants his forehead on Sam's chest. "You have no idea how much I already do," he assures the alpha. "Guess you really are cool with me staying over a little while."

"Any time," Sam says softly. "Door's open."

That's the most wonderfully concerning thing he's heard in a long time, and it couldn't possibly make him more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Thanks for following me into 2017!


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam share some revelations.
> 
> This chapter follows some of the events in [Our Home Below ch. 07](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782526/chapters/18330724)

Gabriel knows that the idyllic lifestyle he's sharing with Sam for the moment isn't going to last beyond the next 24 hours. They've done practically nothing on Sam's two shifts off besides eat and fuck. It's wonderful, but it makes him anxious, because shit like this never lasts for the long term. Ever. It's November. The rest of his crew is going to arrive tomorrow to tear up the remainder of the mansion for the final stages of the overhaul. 

Sam's already checking the weather reports relentlessly since they're expecting some ice and maybe early snow before the holidays, which means traffic is gonna be a bitch to keep in order until the road crews can get out and the populace can finish getting their vehicles winterized.

But it's all so much less stressful being half dressed in Sam's large bed, working quietly side by side. Domestic bliss isn't something that Gabriel's entirely ready to think about just yet, but he's going to take his sated omega hindbrain purring with contentment right this minute because it's the first time in ages he's felt anywhere near at peace, even while sending strongly worded emails to his contractor.

And Sam doesn't seem to mind the mess of paint sample cards and fabric swatches littering the bed while he does reports on his laptop, sprawled out like the god of seduction that he is. Gabriel feels a little like he's worshiping at the alpha's feet, annoyingly. But hey, he's got command of the TV remote, Sam doesn't complain about it, and smells deliciously content with the quiet evening.

Sam taps away on his laptop silently for several minutes, and then he stops. "How did you get into all this, anyway?"

Gabriel glances up. "I believe I seduced you on my brother's doorstep and asked you on a date. Classic _and_ classy."

Sam snorts and reaches over to playfully knock Gabriel's glasses off. "I mean the B&B thing. You're really good at it, but you told me you didn't go to school for any of this. How did you decide to open a bunch of hotels?"

Gabriel folds his glasses, purses his lips. "It's 'cause I like money."

"Can you ever be serious?" Sam chuckles, though he really does want to know. Gabriel is often allergic to personal revelations, and it's slightly irritating sometimes. Not that he doesn't understand it. They haven't been together that long. Gabriel doesn't owe him anything. It's fun right now. Gabriel's a real breath of fresh air.

"I can, but I don't very often," Gabriel says. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't use any of my personal information for evil, got it?"

"Cross my heart," Sam says, achingly curious.

"So, if you _must_ know, I started in porn."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up. "For real?"

"Yes," Gabriel says primly. "Sorry to say you won't be able to do an _amazing_ Google search later; I never starred. I was still in college when I had the opportunity." He pushes his hair out of his eyes and flips channels, not really paying attention. "A former friend of mine was a casting agent. He took me to the set to help out, and I thought, hey, that'll be neat. I love porn! And then..." he mashes the power button off, "it was bullshit, Sammy." His eyes are hard when he meets the alpha's shocked gaze. "You've seen that sort of porn around, haven't you? The kind where the girls are barely consenting? Dead stares? This was that sort of thing. The girls were all omegas. Illegal immigrants. Probably in the country because they were lied to."

"Shit," Sam breathes. "What happened?"

Gabriel expects the sympathy rolling off of Sam in waves, but it still rankles him a little. He pushes it back to continue, "well, tale as old as time, really. My former friend thought that it'd be hot with some omega on omega action. That's why I was really there. I broke his arm and got the hell out of Dodge. Then I went home and got my gun."

Sam spikes instant alarm in his scent, and it makes Gabriel smile proudly. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. I just calmly went back there, pointed my Glock at him, and said I'd blow his face off if he didn't let the women go."

Now it's alarm and pride he's smelling, and damned if that isn't a turn-on. "You got them out?"

"Yeah," Gabriel beams. "I fucking did. But it wasn't that easy. They were all due to be deported, and there was nothing I could do to help. I couldn't really save them. But... I could try again. I hit the books, became self-employed, built some hotels, and staffed them with people who'd been tricked here. Some people are monsters, Sammy. I like to bring them down."

"Bet you got a lot of enemies," Sam says carefully.

"They try," Gabriel says breezily, "but what are they gonna do? I don't go after them; the Feds do. I just get wind of big busts, and clean up the mess. Sponsor work visas, pay enough for them to get their families over here, do what they were all promised would actually happen in America, and keep the money moving to build more and more opportunities. This country sucks nuts sometimes, but there are good people. And those good people do good things. This is my good thing."

"God, you're amazing," Sam says earnestly.

Gabriel leans to the side and kisses him. "I know." He laughs when Sam does, resting their foreheads together. "I wanna be good, Samshine. I want a clean soul and a clear conscience. I wanna meet God and tell him I did His work better than He did."

Sam shakes with a silent laugh. "That'll probably undo all your good work."

"If that's what sends me to Hell, I'm cool with it. I believe in God, and love Him, but I don't always like him. Kinda like any father, really."

"True." He lays a small, chaste kiss on Gabriel's lips. "My life pales in comparison. I honestly feel like I don't deserve someone as incredible as you."

"You're a _cop_ ," Gabriel points out incredulously, as if that's all the explanation needed.

"I noticed," Sam quips.

Gabriel bonks their foreheads together and shifts back with a fond look. "Dude, besides being a teacher or stay at home mom or something, you have the most thankless job there is. And you do it _willingly_. And you're a good cop; I mean that both ways. Good at your job and an uncorrupt civil servant. You've earned more gold stars than I have."

He'll never get tired of seeing Sam's face heat up. "Yeah, well," he grunts, "I _was_ a Boy Scout."

Gabriel smacks the alpha's arm. "I told you you couldn't do that shit to me. It ain't fair."

Grinning, Sam turns back to his computer. Gabriel watches him closely, and knows that Sam's completely aware of it by the way his eyes flick to the side and he doesn't start typing again for a moment. Slowly, his smile fades to a more serious expression. He avoids Gabriel's stare, the omega keen on the fact that Sam's learned that personal revelations should be dished up to him with a side order of distance, as small as the physical part of that distance may be. "I know you're not kidding when you joke about being out of my league," he murmurs.

"Never really said _that_ ," Gabriel protests.

Sam closes his laptop, staring ahead at the blank TV. "No, but you think it. You stopped wearing blockers around me, so I can smell it. You hesitate around me. Is it because...?"

There's an out if he wants to take it, but it would be bullshit to try, so Gabriel tackles the hanging question head on. "A little, yeah. You're an alpha. Nothing's gonna change it, and nothing's gonna change _me_. I'm not saying I'm being fair judging you by your gender just a hair, but I have to. It's been too much of a risk in the past not to."

Sam's understanding look is thankfully devoid of pity. Gabriel's uncomfortable enough being sincere that pity would have only pissed him off. "I'm a cop because I think it's a good reminder sometimes. It's slow here, but back in Kansas... a lot more alphas ended up behind bars than omegas."

"Do you want the backstory?" Gabriel asks, the words burning like acid in his mouth.

"No," Sam answers. At least he doesn't recoil from the tension gained by Gabriel's growing fear at telling any of it. "No, I... I don't need any of that. I'm just saying... there's a lot of shit out there and I don't mind the reminder to be a better man sometimes."

Gabriel reaches out and takes the laptop, pushing it to the side. Hand on Sam's arm, palm sweating just a bit, he asks hesitantly, "you need that sort of thing?"

Sam, honest, gorgeous Sam, shakes his head with a plaintive look. "Dunno. Wonder if it's in me sometimes, though, y'know? All that alpha rage if I let my hindbrain take over. It's not like it's some big struggle keeping it in check, but I... well, I think about it."

As much as he tries to resist, the distress in Sam's pheromones makes Gabriel's omega respond. Sam Winchester is _scared of himself_. That's a new one. Frankly, Gabriel can't imagine a single scenario that would lead an alpha like him to become the monster so many other alphas delight in becoming when it suits their baser instincts. He climbs over Sam's legs, straddling him, adding a grounding weight. "I can't even imagine it," he says with a smile.

"I'm being serious," Sam snaps.

"Well, so am I," Gabriel returns. "What the hell's in you that makes you think you'd _ever_ be that thing that goes bump in the night?"

"Because I have," Sam whispers, eyes wide.

For a moment, Gabriel feels that sickening chink in the armor appearing before his eyes. He doesn't want to accept that sort of admission. Wants to shrink away from it. Sam can't be that kind of alpha. He _can't_. Not with the way Gabriel feels about him. His fingers tighten on Sam's shoulders without his permission, and Sam covers them with his own hand.

"Do you really want the backstory?" Sam echoes, voice raw.

Gabriel grimaces. "Again, I know I'm being unfair here, but I think I need it."

Sam rubs Gabriel's arm in acquiescence then drops his hands to his lap, staring intently at them. "it was a long time ago. Back when I was going through puberty. I'd just started to present, and I kept it quiet. Didn't want any trouble, y'know? I thought it was pretty stupid all the other alphas getting into fights over nothing."

He pauses and clears his throat. Gabriel waits with baited breath.

"They figured it out, eventually. I was smaller than the other kids, if you can believe it." He snorts.

Gabriel says, "nope. Continue, though."

"Yeah, well it's true. Anyway, one day I was going home and some of the jocks jumped me on the sidewalk. Out of nowhere. Shoulda seen it coming, really. I was an easy target, not being the most typical alpha. Small, nerdy, smart, calm. Three guys took me on. I sort of... lost it. They got a few hits in, but I had Dean. And Dean's... uh..."

"Primal?" Gabriel supplies.

Sam barks a laugh. "In a word. We fought enough that I knew how to throw a few. But then... I dunno what happened, actually. Something lit this _fuse_ in me." He thumps himself on the chest. "I went crazy. Beat those kids to a pulp. I was totally out of my mind. That whole seeing 'alpha red' is a thing, even outside a real life threatening situation. I... hell, Gabriel, I beat the shit outta this one kid. The others got away, and I looked up or something... dunno what slapped me out of it. But... they were... there was like, real _fear_ on their faces. And then I looked down, and the kid's face was all messed up."

He rubs his jaw. Gabriel grips both hands against Sam's shirt, curling into his chest. It's so much better and worse than he expected.

And Sam doesn't let up. "They had to wire his jaw. He had some reconstructive surgery. I even broke my hand on his teeth and didn't even notice the pain until later. It's never happened again, that sort of... rage... but it's there. It _could_ happen again."

Gabriel falls forward against Sam, breathing out. "You had me ready to dump your ass and run for the hills over _that_? Jesus, you're an asshole. Got me all worked up there."

"Gabriel." Sam's tone is admonishing, his scent still carrying the the tang of ocean rot. But his fingers sift through the omega's hair, holding him.

"You were a _kid_ ," Gabriel says. "Kids are all shitheads. Everyone knows that. There ain't an ounce of darkness in you."

"You don't know that," Sam answers plaintively. 

Gabriel pulls back, his golden eyes sharp. His lips pull down into an angry scowl. "I _do_ know that, Sam, and you know why? 'Cause I've seen the worst. I've dealt with it. There's always a chance that those of us lucky few secondary genders will go off the rails. It's fucking biology. I need you to listen to me right now, Alpha Winchester."

Their eyes lock.

"You can't beat yourself up for being a kid anymore. I can't let you do that."

Sam swallows, eyes a little red. "Why not?" he murmurs.

He shrugs. "'Cause I'm falling for you hard and fast, and no alpha of mine is going to flay himself raw over defending himself - even stupidly - as a child. Let it go. Kiss me and pretend it'll make you forget everything else."

That's not even an issue because it does. Sam dives into the embrace with abandon, which is something that Gabriel loves. There's a growing give and take between them. Sam might be afraid of what he's capable of, and hey, that's a healthy response as an alpha, but unconsciously or not, Sam is trusting Gabriel to keep him in check. And that's just one of those things that makes him special. Sam trusts himself to do the right thing with Gabriel, and he trusts Gabriel to give it to him straight up, no chaser. That's not a small thing.

So Gabriel presses their body together, moving with Sam into a simmer of desire, but mostly just taking pleasure in all of it. The closeness is phenomenal. 

Then Gabriel ends the kiss, holding Sam's face in his hands. "Don't go changing, Samtastic. You don't need to."

"I won't," Sam smiles.

xxXXxx

As things go, all hell breaks loose after that. The beginnings of winter don't come nicely. They slam into Halcyon with a vengeance. Gabriel is swearing a blue streak about the shitty roof still needing repairs, and Sam pulls double after double shift with Jody to help clear the roads and save all the people who have been slacking on getting their snow tires. It's an all hands on deck first responder situation, though Sam is still surprised to see Dean on the scene of an accident near the park entrance before him. He's grateful, though. The fire department is still tied up at another accident down the road.

"You good, Dean?" Sam calls as he trots over, trying not to slip on the ice.

"Yeah, we're good." He pries open the driver's side door of a black sedan to help the guy out. "Injuries, though. Wanna help me get these people to the clinic? Doesn't seem serious enough to bother with EMS."

"Sure," Sam agrees, going to the other car that's slid into the embankment. The woman in the car is a little the worse for wear, probably with a broken arm, but otherwise only scratched up. "You think Castiel can handle it? We've already sent a few people over there."

"'Bout to find out," Dean calls back. 

They get both of their charges into the cruiser and Sam takes the helm. The victims are slowly getting over their shock, but it's best to keep them awake and focused on something, so Sam says the first thing that comes to mind. "You and Dr. Novak doing okay?"

"Wait, what?" Dean says, swiveling his head around from handing the woman a towel to cover the laceration on her arm. "Where did that come from?"

"Just wondering," Sam says flippantly. "You and he didn't get off to the best start, but he's a nice guy."

The woman pipes up, voice gritty and pained. "He's attractive, too. He was great treating my son for his broken leg last month. Good bedside manner."

Dean scowls. "Seriously? Even strangers are trying to endear me to the guy?"

Unable to resist, Sam supplies, "Ranger Winchester here has scent compatibility with the doctor."

"Oh, wow," she answers. "That's lucky. Hot doctor and all? Good for you." She hisses with pain when Sam takes a sharp turn towards the town and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Okay, yeah, enough from the whole peanut gallery. We've got bigger issues."

"We're here," Sam confirms. He parks in front of the clinic's entrance and helps the woman out.

Meg is there to take Sam's patient, and Dean doesn't think twice before shoving into the clinic with his. That makes Sam smile a bit. He hopes they're getting on well. Gabriel's been keeping his nose out of any of it thus far, but Sam's not entirely convinced that it'll stay that way. Not like he has the time to wonder. Another call comes through the radio and he's off again.

xxXXxx

When Castiel finishes his emergency shift at the clinic, he's more weary than he's ever been in his life. He's therefore grateful beyond measure to find Gabriel at his house already, feeding Claire her dinner.

"Hey, little bro," Gabriel calls over his shoulder. "Heard you had a nightmare day. Figured you could use the assist."

"I can," Castiel breathes, collapsing onto a chair at the kitchen table after kissing his daughter. "But don't you have things to manage at the B&B?"

He shrugs a single shoulder easily. "I got tired of yelling at everyone. Besides, didn't wanna get iced in without the ability to get here when you needed me. When's your next day off?"

"The fifteenth," Castiel answers dutifully. "But, Gabriel-"

"Don't even try it," he cuts his brother off. "I'll be here bright and early. Claire needs some new duds, my treat. I'm taking her to the city. There'll be breakfast waiting after you've slept in, no kid to sap your soul away, and no worries. I'm happy to do it and you need sleep. You're like, wasting away, and no one can do nothing when they're not well-rested."

Castiel makes a noncommittal noise. "You falling in love is making me both adore you and hate you more all at the same time."

Gabriel laughs. "I know, right? For now I'll stay here with you and Claire and watch her while you're saving lives. I can't stay in my room at the B&B, anyway. They tore out the bathroom."

"Oh?" Castiel arches an eyebrow. "You won't stay with Sam?"

"You're a hoot," Gabriel snorts. "Nah, I'm making myself a nuisance here, and there's nothing you can say to make me leave. I've had plenty of sex to keep me warm for a few days."

Castiel groans and Gabriel laughs again. "I'll thank you never to mention that again."

"No problem." Gabriel puts the finishing touches on the chicken and baked potatoes and brings them all over to the table. Claire pounds the table with her fork to beg for more food, which Gabriel obliges once his serving has cooled down.

They eat in silence, Castiel nodding off into his food, but he still manages to finish it before yawning so hard that his jaw audibly pops. Claire follows behind him and Gabriel calls it a night. Claire is first. He washes her sticky hands and face, babbling with her all the while. She's just the greatest kid. Not shy at all, loving, belligerent, full of life. She's the best of everything. If he ever has kids, Gabriel hopes they're just like her. Sam would be an incredible father... 

Wow. He stomps that musing before it has time to take root. He changes Claire's diaper, puts her in her warmest pajamas, and tucks her into bed. She doesn't even ask for a book before her eyes are closed and she's snoring softly.

Her father, on the other hand, is snoring quite noisily at the kitchen table. Normally this would be prime real estate for a good prank, but Gabriel does have _some_ pity. He shakes Castiel awake and drags him to his room, dumping him on his bed fully clothed. He's not _that_ nice. 

Afterwards, he tucks himself into the guest bed with the baby monitor, ready to enjoy his favorite part of the evening, which is calling Sam. He's actually surprised when the alpha picks up, seeing as how he's been overworked with all the winter weather. "You're still alive," Gabriel says cheerfully.

"Only sort of," Sam answers, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I might fall asleep in the middle of the floor, I'm so tired."

"You sound like Cassie. He passed out at the dinner table."

"He was amazing today," Sam answers. "They took on more than a dozen patients. Seems like everyone and their damn mother wrecked their cars."

"You okay?" He kind of hates worrying when he's not near enough to get any scent clues. Part of him yearns to go off to Sam's house now that Castiel and Claire are taken care of, but he doesn't have snow tires yet, either, and his kin needs him more for the moment.

"I'm fine," Sam answers, voice slurred a little, but warm with affection. "I'm home. Having a snack before going to sleep. Even Ianto didn't want to run around tonight."

Gabriel chuckles. "That's definitely a sign you need to get to bed. Take care of yourself, okay? It's gonna be cold tonight. At least make it to your room."

"I will," Sam says. "Still smells like you in there. Be a pity to waste it by sleeping on the couch. Oh, hey sorry, Dean's calling, I gotta take it."

"It's fine. 'Night, Samtastic."

"'Night, Gabe."

The line goes dead, and Gabriel has the most unbelievable feeling in his chest. Sam had told him, just like that, he was going to be most comfortable where Gabriel's scent remained. Basically, that he was going to be missed. That was just... wow. So good. So strange. So wonderful. So new. And terrible because he sure wishes he had something with Sam's scent on it, too. He'll remedy that later.

xxXXxx

"Heeeey, who's this little cutie?" an intimately familiar voice sing-songs near Gabriel's ear.

"Who, me?" Gabriel grins, turning his head to kiss Sam. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel Novak."

"GAY!" Claire yells.

Sam wraps an arm over Gabriel's shoulder and then leans onto the shopping cart handle to get a better look at Claire situated inside it. "You must be Claire? I'm Sam." He holds out his hand like he wants a handshake and Gabriel chuckles.

Claire smacks Sam's hand with a large grin. "SPAM!"

"Good enough," Sam agrees. "Helping your Uncle Gay buy some food?"

Claire's face goes instantly serious and Gabriel smells Sam's adorable momentary panic. "Candy," she intones gravely.

The adults burst out laughing. "You're a terrible influence," Sam tells Gabriel. He nudges them and Gabriel resumes pushing the cart down the aisle.

"I'm not buying her candy," Gabriel assures him. "Maybe some cookies, though." He tweaks Claire's nose and she sneezes.

"You're doing a good thing for your brother," Sam says while he takes charge of marking items off the shopping list that Claire keeps trying to grab and rip to shreds. "Have I said that before?"

"Probably, but I don't tire of hearing it. This is what family does, Samshine. Plus, I'd much rather chase Claire than yell at my brain dead contractor." He tugs Claire's curls before tossing a box of her favorite cereal puffs into the cart. Sam doesn't say anything but there's an intriguing curl to his gentle scent and Gabriel knows without looking that he's getting those stupidly adorable puppy eyes from the tall alpha. "What?" he demands, feeling his face heat slightly.

"You ever think about chasing your own rugrats around some day?" Sam asks lightly.

But that's a trap and a can of worms all in one. There's no way to keep it breezy, so Gabriel goes with the truth and a smile. "Never been in the position for it, but yeah, okay, I've got some of the typical omega tendencies." He chances a wink at Sam. "Tell me I wouldn't be the best freaking dad ever."

Sam's face goes thoughtful, but it's still completely open, making Gabriel's heart thud in his chest, almost painfully sick with affection. "You would," Sam confirms. 

The omega clears his throat and turns towards the opposite shelf. "What about you?"

He appreciates Sam's causal tone when he says, "I've actually never thought about it much. I mean, with everyone I've had a relationship with, I didn't really think about much of a future. So I never thought about mating or marriage or kids. It's not... well, it's not like it's off the table, but... I dunno, I haven't even been _around_ kids all that much. Even my little brother, Adam, was in middle school when I met him." He shrugs and crosses another item off the list.

Taking the biggest risk of his life, Gabriel nods pointedly at Claire. "How about some practical experience today? If you're free."

Sam smiles. "I am. Should be fun."

"We'll see," Gabriel answers, though his face pulls up into an answering smile. "We'll just have to see, Sam."

But the fact that the alpha is willing to try at all - humoring him or not - is plenty to make his cup runneth over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sam learns how to freak out about parenting!


End file.
